promesas rotas
by Hikari Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo y rukia hacen una promesa, pero esa promesa se ve interrumpida por la noticia que ambos no querían escuchar, universo alterno, mi segundo fic :3
1. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: RISAS INOCENTES.

 **Holaaa simplemente no sé cómo agradecerles el apoyo y simplemente lo agradeceré con publicar el capítulo** **gracias a todos!.**

 _Capítulo 1: Risas inocentes._

Ella era una niña de 7 años, había llegado a vivir a karakura por asuntos del trabajo de su padre, empresas constructoras "senbonzakura" la cual ella heredaría cuando creciera. El hecho de que su padre fuera uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón no significaba que tuviera muchos amigos, al contrario ese mismo hecho asustaba a los niños ¿Por qué? El simple hecho de que Rukia kuchiki era el centro de la vida de Byakuya, su única hija y por ello era muy sobreprotector al igual que con su esposa Hisana, No permitiría que un idiota sin sentimientos lastimara a su hija, y eso se lo había propuesto desde el nacimiento de ella.

De su llegada solo había transcurrido una semana y su padre ya tenía planes para una reunión con uno de sus socios y amigo.

-Pequeña Rukia, tienes que irte a vestir- Decía su madre dejaba un pequeño vestido color violeta en la cama de la niña.

\- No quiero madre! –La niña hacía un leve puchero – Tan siquiera dime a donde iremos-.

\- Iremos con unos amigos míos y de tu padre- Hisana reía por la actitud de su pequeña hija.

-Aburrido… - Rukia se tiraba de a su cama.

\- No lo creo hija, tienen un niño de tu edad, creo que te llevaras bien con el- Sonreía.

\- Bueno madre, si tu insistes – Rukia tomaba el vestido y se dirigía al tocador para arreglarse.

.

.

.

Por otra parte de Karakura un niño peli-naranja de 7 años, jugaba con sus pequeñas hermanas de aproximadamente, 2 años, su padre era dueño de uno de los hospitales más prestigiados de Karakura y prácticamente desde que nacieron sus hermanas su padre casi no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia.

-No Karin no le quites los juguetes a Yuzu – Ichigo le decía a la morena de las gemelas, la cual le había quitado un pequeño juguete a su hermana.

-Ichigo –Su madre le llamaba y se acercaba a el pequeño niño –Tienes que irte a vestir para que nos reunamos con unos amigo nuestros, hijo.

\- Pero madre yo ni conozco a esos amigos suyos- Decía con fastidio el pequeño niño.

-Hijo, no creo que sea aburrido, escuche que ellos tienen una hija de tu edad y es muy simpática, será divertido –Le sonreía y le daba un pequeño traje blanco al niño.

-Solo porque me lo dices tu madre –Sonreía y tomaba el traje en sus manos.

.

.

.

-Madre ya estoy lista! –Rukia gritaba al bajar por las escaleras y llegar a la sala.

-Rukia que te he dicho de gritar en la casa – Byakuya la miraba serio, pero sabía que ese ceño fruncido no duraría mucho.

-Oh vamos padre! nos acabamos de mudar y no haz impuesto reglas –Rukia reía.

-Pero…- Byakuya se alarmo al oír lo que su hija le decía –Solo no lo hagas rukia –Cargaba a la pequeña niña –Tu madre aun no baja?.

-No, dijo que se tenía que poner bonita para ti –La niña tomaba suavemente a su padre de las mejillas.

-Ya veo –Byakuya miraba detenidamente a su hija, era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que cuando su hija se enojaba se parecía demasiado a Byakuya.

-Papi? –Rukia miraba a su padre.

\- Dime rukia –

-Yo soy tan linda como mamá?-

-Por supuesto que si mi niña –La abrazaba.

-Saben? Es malo hablar de una persona cuando no está – Hisana bajaba de las escaleras con un vestido lila y al llegar a la escena de padre e hija no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sentimos Hisana- Byakuya estaba hechizado por la belleza de su mujer.

-¿Qué hora es?- Hisana preguntaba.

\- 6:45pm es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde-

.

.

.

-Ichigo, ya estás listo? –Masaki buscaba a su hijo en su habitación.

-Si madre –Ichigo salía del tocador luciendo su traje blanco.

-Pero mírate, te vez muy apuesto – Halagaba su hijo.

-Madre –ichigo decía fastidiado –Este traje me pica.

-No importa Ichigo-

-Querida familia ya llegue! –Isshin Gritaba desde la entrada.

-Mejor bajemos antes de que papá se ponga a gritar más –Reía ichigo.

-Isshin no hagas tanto escándalo cielo, nuestras hijas se pueden asustar –Decía masaki con tono suave.

-Lo siento querida, pero estoy tan feliz, hoy veré después de años a Byakuya –Isshin la miraba.

-Lo sé querido y si no quieres recibirlos con esa ropa será mejor que te cambies –Masaki enviaba a su esposo a cambiarse.

-Bueno querida –Isshin se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

.

.

.

Un auto color negro se estacionaba en una casa color amarilla, no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña, claro al dueño de la casa no le gustaba presumir sus riquezas.

-Baja Rukia –Byakuya le abría la puerta a su hija.

-Padre, no conozco a ese niño, y si no le caigo bien? –Rukia ya estaba afuera del auto.

-Rukia, créeme que le caerás bien –Byakuya se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de su hija, la cual para su edad era muy pequeña –Y si no lo haces pues simplemente no somos perfectos para caerle bien a todos.

-Bien padre –Rukia sonreía.

-Bueno, vamos –Hisana animaba a su hija.

.

.

.

Los kuchiki tocaron el timbre de la casa kurosaki, todos estaban ansiosos excepto los niños de ambas familias los cuales se sentían nerviosos por aquel encuentro.

En eso se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una familia, algo numerosa.

-Byakuya, Hisana, bienvenidos –Isshin les daba la bienvenida –Ella debe ser la pequeña rukia, hola pequeña.

-H-Hola…- Rukia decía tímidamente –Rukia Kuchiki.

-Ichigo hijo mira, ella es rukia –Masaki animaba a su hijo a presentarse con la pequeña niña.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Mucho gusto –Ichigo la miraba detenidamente, sobre todo aquellos ojos violetas.

-Rukia Kuchiki –Ella sonreía –Me gusta tu cabello ichigo.

-Quieres ir a jugar? –Ichigo preguntaba algo nervioso.

-Claro! –Y todo el nerviosismo que rukia sentía se esfumo.

Ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad, que crecería cada año.

.

.

.

.

 **Eso es todo y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, la verdad me inspire con 23 canciones jejeje creo que por eso tarde en subirlo xd.**

 **Hikari fuera.**


	2. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2: PROMESA INOCENTE**

 _Bueno hola a todos, lamento el retraso pero prácticamente la escuela me está matando y, además, mi mente era un caos y no sabía que escribir, respecto a quien será la prometida de ichigo estoy en tres opciones: senna, orihime o Riruka, necesito que pues apoyen a la que quieran, con los reviews ya que bueno quiero hacerles el gusto a ustedes también_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los niños iban de un lado para otro por las calles de Karakura, ella había rogado porque le dejaran entrar a la escuela en la que iba su mejor amigo, claro a los 9 años de edad y siendo la adoración de su padre ¿Qué se le podía negar?.

Bajo rápidamente a la sala de su casa con su uniforme que era una falda azul y una blusa de botones con un moñito azul atado al cuello de su blusa y con unos zapatos negros y calcetas blancas.

-Mamá, Papá ya estoy lista! –Gritaba la pequeña niña al llegar a la sala.

-Emocionada? –preguntaba su madre.

-Solo un poco –Rukia se encaminaba a la puerta donde la esperaba su padre.

-Rukia -Su padre la miraba algo serio, no era señal de buena noticia para rukia –No podré llevarte… ni tampoco irte a buscar, te llevara nuestro chofer.

-No es justo papá!, siempre haces lo mismo! Al igual que con las clases de ballet -Cruzaba los brazos y se dirigía al coche y subía.

-Byakuya… -Hisana lo miraba algo molesta.

-Lo siento Hisana tengo demasiado trabajo –Byakuya entraba a su despacho.

.

.

Por otra parte de la ciudad de Karakura, un niño peli-naranja ya estaba listo para que su padre lo llevara a la escuela.

-Mamá ya estoy listo –El niño bajaba a la sala de su casa.

-Ya te vi hijo –Su madre le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida.

-Ichigoooo! Vámonos -Su padre le animaba tocando el claxon de su carro.

-Me voy mami –Salía de su casa y se subía al carro.

-Ichigo…Escuche que a rukia la inscribieron en tu escuela -El padre de ichigo iba manejando e ichigo de copiloto.

-Enserio? Y porqué rukia no me dijo? Se supone que somos mejores amigos –Dijo con fastidio y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ichigo rukia le rogo a sus padres que la inscribieran en la primaria de Karakura, recuerda que ella tenía clases particulares en su casa –Reprendía a su hijo –Rukia te quiere mucho Ichigo.

-lo sé…Pero no se vale que no me lo contará –Ichigo miraba por la ventanilla del auto

-Ichigo –Su padre reía por las acciones de su hijo.

.

.

.

Con Rukia en su carro

-Señorita rukia, no se enoje con su padre, tiene mucho trabajo – Su chofer trataba de animarla.

-No es justo que mi padre ahora no pase tiempo conmigo, lo mismo paso con mi cumpleaños número 8, no estuvo conmigo porque se fue a Estados Unidos –Cruzaba los brazos.

-La entiendo señorita pero todo esto es por su bien, cuando usted herede la Empresa de su padre tendrá demasiadas ganancias –Estacionaba el coche enfrente de la escuela y salía para abrirle la puerta.

-No quiero eso, yo quiero que mi padre pase tiempo conmigo –Salía del auto.

-Nos vemos señorita Rukia –Volvía a entrar el auto.

.

.

.

En la escuela los niños entraban por doquier, se admiraban a los niños jugando, riendo y esperando a que el timbre sonara para entrar a su escuela, Rukia iba caminando por el patio de la escuela, buscando a un niño de rebelde y extravagante cabello.

-Donde estará ese tonto –Miraba a su alrededor

-Rukia! –Ichigo llegaba hasta la pequeña niña –Me alegro de encontrarte.

-Ichigo! , la escuela es enorme –Se encogía de hombros.

-Es obvio Rukia, oye… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te inscribieron aquí –Tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Ichigo la última vez que te vi, fue hace 1 semana, no me dio tiempo de decirte –Decía apenada.

-Hum –Ichigo cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otra parte.

-Estás enojado? –Rukia lo miraba divertida.

-No rukia, no me podría enojar contigo ahora vamos a nuestro salón, supongo que vas conmigo en 3° A no?

-Ichigo-kun eres un adivino –Rukia hablaba con aquel tono que ichigo detestaba.

-Vamos a nuestro salón enana –Ichigo llevaba a rukia a su salón.

Iban recorriendo los pasillos y Rukia se maravillaba, nunca había ido a una escuela, ella tenía una institutriz y nunca había conocido lo que era una escuela.

Llegaron a su salón y por suerte era el salón con menos niños con la cantidad de 15 niños contando a Rukia, era un salón muy espacioso y ahí se apreciaban a los niños platicando los unos a los otros.

-Rukia –Ichigo la llamaba –Siéntate delante de mi indicaba una silla vacía.

Rukia se sentó y en eso entraba su maestra, Retsu unohana una mujer de largo cabello negro y piel blanca, muy amable, pero cuando se enojaba era muy mala…

-Niños por favor siéntense –Unohana dio la orden y todos los niños se sentaron –Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, preséntate cariño –Se dirigía a Rukia.

Rukia se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de la clase.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki mucho gusto –Sonreía amablemente.

-Muy bien Rukia, ya veo que te sentaste enfrente de Kurosaki, pues ve a sentarte ya iniciaremos la clase.

Rukia se fue a sentar y así comenzó un día de escuela, con clases, bromas de algunos niños diciendo sobre el romance de la maestra unohana con el maestro de educación física; el maestro kempachi, la maestra regañándolos, bueno creo que algo normal para esos niños, hasta que llego el recreo.

-Rukia, vamos a desayunar –Tomaba de los hombros a rukia y la llevaba a unas bancas para desayunar.

-Tus compañeros son muy divertidos ichigo –Rukia sacaba su desayuno, que eran frutas con yogurth (N/A: lo que estoy comiendo xd).

-Sí, nunca se sabe que va a pasar cuando estas con ellos –Ichigo al igual que rukia sacaba su desayuno, que era un emparedado de jamón y queso.

.

.

Ambos niños disfrutaban de su receso en la escuela, el silencio abultaba en ambos, pero no era un silencio tenso o incomodo, al contrario era un silencio que solo ambos niños comprendían, claro por eso eran mejores amigos no?

\- Rukia? – preguntaba un niño peli-naranja de aproximadamente 9 años.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? – la pequeña niña preguntaba mientras comía una fresa, su fruta favorita.

\- Somos amigos cierto? – El niño estaba algo nervioso.

\- Por supuesto que sí Ichigo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Ella les sonreía alegre.

\- Prométeme algo, puedes? – Ichigo la miraba.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la niña se empezaba a hartar de las preguntas y una venita en su sien se le empezaba a asomar en su pequeña cabecita.

\- Si, crecemos y a los 24 años no nos hemos casado o no tenemos pareja en ese entonces, nos casaremos los dos – Sonreía.

\- I-Ichigo ¿Qué dices? – La niña estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

\- Lo prometes? – Ichigo le tomaba sus manos.

\- Lo prometo Ichigo – Sonreía – Pero tú también lo prometes?-

\- Lo prometo, Rukia – reía fuerte.

-Si rompo esa promesa te verás obligada a matarme –Ichigo reía.

-Sabes que lo hare ichigo- Rukia le dio una mirada tierna.

Desde aquel día Rukia no quería escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Ichigo, pero para eso faltaba mucho, aún era una niña y si Ichigo rompía aquella promesa sabía que le dolería con toda el alma, pero aun así debía disfrutar las ventajas de molestar a ichigo con aquella promesas…si, era buena idea…

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya saben qué hacer para decidir quién será la prometida de ichigo, bueno los quiero y como siempre agradezco el apoyo y pues nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hikari fuera**


	3. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3: LLEGO EL MOMENTO.**

 _Hola a todos! , si, si ya sé que bueno el jueves les prometí capítulo, y lo siento pero mi culpa no fue, bueno en parte es mi culpa, bueno les contaré el capítulo ya estaba listo desde el jueves, y el viernes como en mi ciudad hubo consejo técnico pues no hubo clases y neh Salí todo el viernes y sábado no estuve en mi casa (estuve de party xd) y el domingo a los del internet se les dio la gran idea de: oigan vamos a cortar el internet de esa casa, y que creen? A nosotros no nos iban a cortar el internet, sino a los vecinos y nos cortaron el internet y pues hasta hoy que llegue a mi casa, ya había._

 _Bueno y muy aparte eso vengo a anunciar que la que será la prometida de ichigo será…Orihime inoue, lo sé, sé que algunos no la querían como prometida, pero bueno, solo hubo una persona que dio su sugerencia, así que, pues será ella._

 _Como siempre gracias por leer._

 **Capítulo 2: Llego el momento.**

La lluvia caía sobre aquella muchacha de 14 años que iba, corriendo en dirección a un parque cerca de su casa, la razón?, su mejor amigo la había retado a un partido de basquetbol.

-Maldición Ichigo, justo ahora se te ocurre decirme "Rukia vamos a jugar un partido de basquetbol" –Rukia iba corriendo y ya visualizaba el parque.

.

.

Por otro lado un peli-naranja ya estaba en la cancha de basquetbol, esperaba a su pequeña amiga, la cual iba 5 minutos tarde.

.

.

Rukia había llegado a aquella cancha la cual tenía una pequeña lona para que cubriera a los jugadores del sol y en este caso de la lluvia, cansada trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, pero una voz la saco de su ardua labor de controlar su respiración.

-Llegas tarde –El peli-naranja le susurraba mientras tomaba un balón de basquetbol.

\- Ya viste la lluvia que hay?, tienes suerte de que mi padre me dejará salir –Rukia le reclamaba a su amigo y enseguida le quitaba aquel balón de las manos.

-Acerca de eso…tu padre, es cierto que se mudaran –Le quitaba el balón a Rukia y lo empezaba a rebotar.

-No lo sé ichigo, mi padre se ve muy decidido pero por la salud de mi madre, no creo que nos cambiemos este año –Rukia le volvía a quitar el balón a ichigo.

La madre de Rukia, Hisana, se había enfermado de leucemia hace 2 años y los tratamientos no hacían efecto, Rukia simulaba que no le importara pero en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro, su madre era su adoración y le dolería mucho perderla.

Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a jugar sin tomar importancia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la adolescencia le habían caído bien a ambos, pero más a Ichigo, quien todas las muchachas le seguían, eso hacia enojar más a Rukia, pero luego se decía que aquella promesa que se hicieron a los 9 años solo había sido algo de niños.

El partido ya había acabado y Rukia como siempre había ganado, siempre lo hacía, jadeantes y llenos de sudor se sentaron en unas gradas que habían a los costados de la cancha para admirar el partido, la lluvia había parado y entre el cielo se podía vislumbrar un arcoíris.

-Te preocupa, verdad? –Ichigo miraba a Rukia detenidamente, ya no era la misma niña alegre y despreocupada ahora tenía unas leves ojeras que se le asomaban en sus ojos violetas.

-Es obvio, es mi madre, creo que no te gustaría ver a tu madre sufriendo –Rukia tomaba una pequeña botella de agua y tomaba aquel líquido.

-Si necesitas ayuda tu dime, total eres mi futura esposa –Ichigo bromeaba y acariciaba la cabeza de rukia.

-Pff! –Rukia escupía el agua que aún tenía en su boca –Ichigo ¿qué dices?, eso fue una promesa de niños, solamente –Rukia limpiaba las gotas que aun chorreaban de su boca.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sería mala idea, digo 14 años y no hemos tenido pareja y eso es raro de mí, pues mírame –Ichigo se acomodaba su cabello con sus manos en forma de broma.

-Por favor Ichigo no estás tan guapo –Rukia hacia una mueca de fastidio.

-Vamos a renovar nuestra promesa, está bien? –Ichigo la tomaba de los hombros

-Rukia Kuchiki, prométeme que si a los 24 años no tenemos pareja ni nada de esas cosas amorosas; te casaras conmigo, está bien?, lo prometes? –Ichigo le hablaba a rukia con una voz que solo con ella usaba, aquella voz dulce.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, yo lo prometo –Ponía su mano en su pecho como ademan de promesa –Pero tu Ichigo, lo prometes también? –Rukia lo miraba algo nerviosa.

-Yo lo prometo Rukia –Ichigo Imitaba el movimiento de rukia.

-Oh ichigo la tensión de la escuela me mata –Rukia trataba de cambiar el tema.

-Estar en 2do de secundaria es difícil –Ichigo entendía la desviación del tema.

-Miren todos a los novios uuui –Uno de los muchachos que molestaba a Ichigo había aparecido.

-Ginjo que quieres? Deja de fastidiar, estamos cansados –Ichigo se bajaba de las gradas para poder ver de cerca de Ginjo y su pandilla.

-Vengo a molestar, ¿Qué no es obvio? –Ginjo miraba a Ichigo muy tenso.

-Rukia! –Ichigo llamaba a su amiga quien tenía su celular en manos –Llama a emergencias y pide…una…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco ambulancias por favor –Guiñaba el ojo.

-Está bien Ichigo –Rukia acercaba sus dedos al teclado del celular hasta que una voz interrumpió.

-Alto, Alto, Kurosaki, no nos llevemos así –Ginjo estaba nervioso y asustado –Mejor los dejo de molestar y listo –Ginjo y su pandilla salieron corriendo.

-Pero que gallinas –Rukia cruzaba los brazos.

-Así son ellos –Ichigo Reía.

.

.

.

10 años habían pasado y cada uno de ellos había tomado caminos diferentes, ella se fue a Japón a los 19 años, por razones de trabajo y por la salud de su madre, y él se había quedado en Karakura, estudiando para algún día ser un gran doctor, y ella como era de esperarse estudio finanzas para heredar la empresa de su padre.

.

.

En Karakura Ichigo iba directo hacia la universidad, su último año para terminar su profesión de doctor, obviamente fue transferido a un nivel más avanzado por su padre, la juventud le había asentado mucho mejor, era alto con su cabello naranja alborotado como siempre, y un cuerpo deseable y en buena forma, toda mujer se moriría por el, excepto una, y la recordaba como si fuera ayer.

" _-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sería mala idea, digo 14 años y no hemos tenido pareja y eso es raro de mí, pues mírame –Ichigo se acomodaba su cabello con sus manos en forma de broma._

 _-Por favor Ichigo no estás tan guapo –Rukia hacia una mueca de fastidio."_

-Rukia, me extrañaras? –Ichigo llego a la universidad, la cual quedaba solo a una cuadra de su casa.

-Kurosaki-kun –Una peli-naranja corría hacia ichigo con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-Rayos es cierto, nuestro aniversario –Decía entre dientes –Hola Inoue.

-Kurosaki-kun sabes qué día es hoy? –Inoue lo miraba ansiosa –Hoy cumplimos 3 años de novios.

-Es cierto inoue, lo siento, lo he olvidado –Ichigo desviaba la mirada.

-Are…no te preocupes kurosaki-kun, ten te compre esto –Inoue le entregaba una pequeña bolsa que traía una corbata violeta obscuro.

-Gracias inoue –Abrió el regalo y para su sorpresa fue el color de la corbata, le recordó al color de sus ojos.

-Ocurre algo kurosaki-kun?, no te gusto? –Inoue miraba con decepción a ichigo.

-No, no inoue, es muy linda, gracias- Ichigo se fue corriendo a su aula, en ese momento supo que tenía que contactarla, tenía que reencontrarse con Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

Por otro lugar en el centro de Japón se encontraba una joven muchacha de 24 años, con el cabello azabache, corto hasta antes de la barbilla, con unos ojos intensos violetas, había cumplido su propósito, no haber tenido novio y no haber conseguido su primer beso, claro que cuando la cambiaron a la preparatoria estudio sus últimos años de bachiller en un internado, y ahora estaba terminando su carrera de finanzas, iba caminando hacia la casa de su amigo, Renji, que lógicamente también fue amigo de ichigo.

-AH, Ichigo, me extrañas? –Rukia reía.

-Con quien hablas? Parece que estás loca –Renji abría la puerta de su casa.

-Hola renji –Se acercaba a el –Solo pensaba en Ichigo, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, tu no?.

-Rukia…no te lo quería decir pero, Ichigo tiene novia y probablemente se casen el próximo año…-Renji señalaba su celular en su mano.

-Genial…algo más que me quieras decir? –Rukia lo miraba sarcástica.

-Quiere que seas su dama de honor-

" _Quiere que seas su dama de honor"._

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, Toda su vida se había preparado para esa noticia pero no creyó que sería tan feo escucharla, no se imaginaba a su mejor amigo caminando hacia el altar con una mujer que no fuera ella…

Se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, su mejor amigo había roto su promesa y la segunda; se había enamorado de su mejor amigo…

.

.

.

 _Hasta ahí el capítulo, ya saben dejen sus reviews, los quiero, hasta la próxima._

 _Hikari fuera._


	4. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4: MENTIRAS PIADOSAS.**

 _Bueno antes que nada lo siento enserio por haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo pero la verdad estaba súper llena de proyectos de la escuela, y después cuando ya iba a subir el fic, se fue la luz en mi casa y nos tuvimos que ir a dormir con mi tía la cual no tiene internet porque es ya saben de esas que pues creen que el internet es malo._. En verdad no las entiendo, y muy aparte del internet, no había un ciber! Horrible!, fue terrible pero ya todo acabo y ya puedo publicar los capítulos, ya subiré capítulos más seguidos porque ya ni siquiera tengo clases, estamos en semana cultural._

 _De todas formas pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto._

 _Pasando a otra cosa agradezco a todos por sus reviews._

 **Capítulo 4: Mentiras piadosas.**

-Por favor Renji, tienes que acompañarme a ver a Ichigo, no quiero ir sola –Rukia le rogaba a su amigo el cual solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Te acompañare Rukia, pero no fingiré ser tu novio–Renji le negaba a su amiga aquella propuesta.

-Por favor Renji, solo será por un tiempo en lo que estamos en Karakura –Rukia miraba a su amigo con suplica.

-Agh ¡Rukia sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa cara!... Está bien iré contigo y fingiré ser tu novio, aunque creo que ichigo se dará cuenta – Decía Renji enojado.

-Gracias Renji –Rukia abrazaba a Renji –Te debo una –Decía Rukia antes de salir del departamento de Renji.

-Realmente se enamoró de él ¿no? –Se decía para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Por otra parte en Karakura un tiempo antes de que Rukia recibiera esa noticia, se celebraba el hecho de lo recién anunciado; la boda de Ichigo e Inoue, todos estaban alegres ya que el joven kurosaki no se animaba a dar el paso, y no era por despreciar a Inoue pero sentía que no quería pasar toda su vida con ella, simplemente él no sentía lo mismo que Inoue; y ¿por qué la había aceptado?, por el hecho de que se sentía solo desde que Rukia se había marchado de ahí y creyó que con ella se le pasaría, pero no fue así.

Ichigo no fue el que le pidió a Inoue casarse con él, fue al revés, Inoue le pidió casarse con él, sus argumentos? Que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo junto y era hora de casarse, acepto, no quedaba de otra.

-Ichigo, estoy tan feliz de que te vayas a casar con mi hermana – Decía Sora Inoue, el Hermano de Orihime.

-Eh? Si yo también Sora –Ichigo miraba su alrededor confundido, se sentía mal, pero se tenía que convencer a si mismo que Rukia no iba a llegar, y mucho menos a casarse con él – _De seguro ya olvido la promesa y al igual que yo ya va a casarse_ –Se decía a sí mismo Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun! –Inoue caminaba hacia él y su hermano –Etto… podría hablar contigo un momento? –Miraba a su hermano –A solas…

-Claro Inoue-san –Ichigo llevaba a Inoue al jardín trasero de la casa de los Inoue -¿Qué ocurre? –Decía Ichigo cuando ya habían llegado al jardín.

-Kurosaki-kun tu… Estas seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?, es que bueno yo siento que aceptaste por compromiso –Inoue bajaba la mirada.

-Claro que estoy seguro…No lo hice por compromiso Inoue –Una imagen de Rukia pasaba por su mente –Pero tengo una condición, tengo que localizar a Rukia, ya sabes mi mejor amiga desde niños, quiero que ella sea dama de honor en nuestra boda… -Decía Ichigo mirando la cara de sorpresa que tenía Inoue.

-Está bien kurosaki-kun, yo lo entiendo…Creo que le explicare a Tatsuki-chan lo importante que es que Kuchiki-san sea dama de honor en la boda –Sonreía Inoue –Creo que es hora de que la empieces a Localizarla –Inoue entraba a su casa.

-Eso haré y solo hay uno que sabe dónde está ella –Decía Ichigo con intenciones de irse de la "Fiesta".

Iba corriendo a una casa azul con blanco, no muy grande, llegó a la puerta y toco el timbre que tenía un tipo de estrella; según decía él.

Un joven delgado de cabellera negra y ojos azules ocultos en unas gafas abría la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres kurosaki? –Lo miraba de pies a cabezas.

-Me preocupaste porque no fuiste a mi "Fiesta de compromiso, Ishida… -Ichigo decía con sarcasmo, pero en realidad y fuera de bromas sabía desde un inicio el motivo por el cual no fue, Ishida estaba enamorado de Inoue desde que entraron al bachiller, pero Ishida se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos e Ishida de buena forma no le quitó la novia a su amigo.

-Es enserio ¿Qué quieres? –Ishida se empezaba a fastidiar.

-Tu primo…Renji, sabe ¿Dónde está Rukia y como localizarla? –La verdad es que Renji si, era uno de sus amigos, pero no mantenía mucho contacto con él.

-Entra, Sabia que este día llegaría –Ishida tenía una sonrisa en la cara, el sabia de la historia de Ichigo y Rukia, y a él le fascinaba cada vez que Ichigo recordaba a Rukia, una porque pues era una amistad a admirar y la otra porque aún seguía queriendo a Inoue y no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para tenerla a su lado.

.

.

De vuelta a Japón, en la mansión de los Kuchiki una muchacha reclamaba a su padre…ya se la había hecho costumbre pues; incluso el día de su graduación de bachiller él no fue y Rukia se cansaba de la misma escusa de siempre –" _Es por tu futuro, todo lo que hago es para tu futuro" –_ Que su padre no se daba cuenta que era más importante para ella su presente que su futuro?.

-¿¡por qué no me dejas ir a Karakura!? –Rukia lanzaba su mochila a un sillón que estaba en el despacho de su padre.

-Es peligrosos que vayas tu sola… Además ¿Para que quieres ir a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki antes de su boda? –Su padre miraba fríamente a su hija quien se tiraba al sillón donde había lanzado su mochila.

-Padre quiero ir a verlo, saber cómo esta, quiero…quiero pasar tiempo con él, explicarle porque me fui, pedirle perdón porque no me despedí de él –A Rukia se le empezaban a acumular las lágrimas en sus ojos violetas –Te lo ruego padre, déjame ir –Estaba llorando, no sabía la razón.

-R-Rukia…estas llorando? –Su padre no podía creer lo que veía, ella no era de las personas que lloran, rara vez se le veía llorando a Rukia, su corazón se detuvo –" _No…mi pequeña tu no llores_ –Se decía Byakuya en su mente.

-P-Padre –Rukia quedó paralizada al sentir que su padre la abrazaba –Yo lo siento padre, sé que estamos aquí por nuestro bien pero quiero verlo…Perdón padre, te he decepcionado –Decía llorando más fuerte.

-No, no lo haces Rukia, estás haciendo lo que una Kuchiki debe hacer, seguir y luchar por lo que quieres, mañana temprano te iras a Karakura, está bien? –Byakuya cambiaba su tono de voz frío al suave.

-Byakuya… -Una Hisana demasiado demacrada aparecía hacia la conmovedora escena familiar –Rukia… te iras a Karakura hija? –Miraba a Rukia y empezaba a toser un poco.

-Si madre pero si no quieres no iré, tu tos está volviendo… -Rukia miraba preocupada a su madre, aun no se recuperaba de la leucemia después de tantos tratamientos…solo costaba esperar un milagro.

-Estaré bien le diré a Ayame que prepare tus maletas… -Decía Hisana antes de subir las escaleras.

-Espera madre, tengo que contarte algo! –Salía corriendo del despacho de su padre.

-Es sobre Ichigo? –Hisana miraba con ternura a su hija, no imaginaba el día en el que sus ojos se cerraran y no la volviera a ver.

-Ah…Madre yo creo que me…enamore de Ichigo –Rukia bajaba la mirada, era una muchacha a las cuales las relaciones no se les daban, aunque la promesa de ichigo y ella la motivaba para no tener novio y cosas que tengan que ver con lo que rompieran su promesa.

-Sabía que este día llegaría, sabes? Desde pequeña tu… -No pudo terminar porque el teléfono sonó.

Hisana fue la que contesto el teléfono y con sorpresa miro a Rukia, ¿Quién sería aquel que estaba hablando del otro lado del teléfono?

-Hola?...si…eres tú? Cómo está tu mamá? Te la paso? –Hisana estaba algo sorprendida pero no lo dudo Rukia –Creo que es alguien con el cual te alegrara mucho hablar –Le entregaba el teléfono y subía a su habitación, para darle "privacidad" a su hija.

-Hola? –Rukia preguntaba confusa.

 _-Hola, hola hasta que logro comunicarme contigo enana… -Reía._

-I-ichigo? –Decía sorprendida.

-¿Quién más puede ser Rukia? –Ichigo reía tras el teléfono

-Tonto, cuanto tiempo a que se debe este honor? –Decía sarcásticamente

-Cállate tonta, te extrañe, de acuerdo? Y te hablo porque…-Ichigo no sabía cómo decirlo –me voy a casar.

-Enserio? –Decía con decepción, una cosa era que Renji le dijera rumores y otra que Ichigo lo confirmara.

-Sí, y quiero que… -Su voz se quebraba.

-Sea tu dama de honor?, Ya se, Renji me lo dijo todo –Decía tajante.

-Ah…Rukia quiero verte-

-Yo también, mañana viajare a Karakura –Decía Rukia emocionada.

\- En serio? –Casi lloraba de alegría.

-Si…Te veo mañana…-No sabía porque pero sonreía.

-Ah…Rukia? –Ichigo estaba nervioso.

-Qué ocurre? –Decía preocupada

-Te quiero –sonreía.

-Ichigo –Reía –Yo igual te quiero –Finalizaba.

-Nos vemos mañana –Colgaba Ichigo.

-Ah…-Igual colgaba.

No sabían porque pero ambos estaban emocionados de que fuera mañana para su reencuentro después de 5 años.

.

.

.

 _Eso es todo._

 _Hikari fuera_


	5. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5: REENCUENTRO Y CELOS.**

 _Hola a todos!, bueno ya saben perdonen la tardanza pero esta vez tarde porque no tenía mucha inspiración y la verdad no sabía que escribir así que perdonen si no es lo que esperaban_ _._

 _Y como siempre agradezco su paciencia y gracias por leer este fic .w._

 **Capítulo 5: Reencuentro y celos.**

En el centro de Japón, en la mansión de los Kuchiki, una joven miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, era el día en que después de 5 años lo vería.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Aún recordara la promesa?

Aquellas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, Rukia rebozaba de felicidad, no lo creía, estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su ama de llaves Ayame había entrado.

-Señorita Rukia el chofer ya metió sus maletas al coche y ya está listo para llevarla al aeropuerto, recuerde que su avión sale a las 7:00am y ya son las 6:30am, señorita –Avisaba Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Ya voy Ayame –Miraba a la mujer de mediana edad la cual no se retiraba –Hay algo más? –Preguntaba amable.

-Sí señorita, el joven Abarai también esta abajo, y dice que se apresure, con permiso –Ayame se retiraba de la habitación.

-Es cierto, Renji se ira conmigo, será mejor que baje –Reía y echaba un último vistazo a su habitación –Lo veré –Gritó y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

Renji se encontraba hablando con los padres de Rukia en la sala, Byakuya amenazándolo que si a su hija le pasaba algo lo mataba y despedía a su padre, Hisana por su parte les deseaba un buen viaje.

-Ya sabes lo que pasará Abarai, así que quiero a mi hija sana y salva –Byakuya lo miraba seriamente, si algo le pasaba a su hija torturaría a Renji.

-S-si Señor Byakuya, la traeré sana y salva –Renji rogaba a kami que Rukia bajará rápido.

-Estoy lista –Rukia había llegado y Renji soltó un suspiro.

-Bien bien creo que es hora de irnos o sino el avión nos dejará –Reía nerviosamente el pelirrojo.

-Que tengan un buen viaje –Hisana los miraba con cariño y a cada uno les dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Los veré pronto –Rukia abrazaba a sus padres, estaba eternamente agradecida porque la dejaran ir –Los quiero –Soltó antes de romper el abrazo.

-Nos vemos pronto Señor y Señora Kuchiki –Renji hacía una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós –Rukia imitó a Renji y juntos se dirigieron al auto el cual tomó rumbo cuando ambos ya estaban adentro de él.

Viajaban a Karakura, un lugar preciado para Rukia Kuchiki, donde una vez hicieron aquella promesa.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Karakura en una casa amarilla un Ichigo muy ajetreado buscaba en su closet algo apropiado para ir a ver al aeropuerto a su amiga de la vida la cual no veía desde hace 5 años.

-Aghh! Mierda! –Ichigo se había golpeado con la esquina de su escritorio.

-Ichigo, ese vocabulario –Su madre entraba a la habitación de su ahora adolorido hijo.

-Lo siento mamá pero es que…No sé qué ponerme para ver a Rukia –Decía desanimado.

-Hijo, te pongas lo que te pongas te verás apuesto –Su madre lo animaba con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias mamá pero, no sé hace mucho que no veo a Rukia y…Quiero verme bien para recibirla, es una ocasión especial –Sonreía con nostalgia.

-Hum –Su madre se dirigió un dedo a su barbilla en ademan de pensamiento –Que te parece esa camisa blanca que en el cuello y en mangas es violeta?.

-Me parece bien pero, y el pantalón? –Ichigo miraba algo dudoso a su madre, no es que no confiara en su sentido de la moda pero, ¿Qué tal si Rukia se reía de él?

\- Aquel negro que por las orillas es violeta? –Su madre lo miraba con aprobación.

-Bueno, creo que estará bien –Ichigo se rascaba su cabeza –Yo veré que zapatos llevaré, gracias mamá.

-De nada hijo, estaré abajo si me necesitas –Su madre salía de su cuarto.

-Ah…Rukia –Ichigo se dirigía al closet a buscar la ropa que su madre había indicado –Es más, ¿Por qué me arreglo? Si puedo ir con unos jeans y sudadera? –Una imagen de Rukia paso por su mente –Ya entiendo porque, creo que…No, no, no, eso no es posible Ichigo Kurosaki –Se revolvía los cabellos en forma para retirar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

.

.

.

Después de 5 tortuosas horas en el avión habían llegado al aeropuerto de Karakura, ambos observaban bien por sí veían al tonto de Ichigo el cual ya iba tarde a recogerlos.

-Y por esto me hiciste ponerme un vestido? –Rukia tenía una venita en su sien –El torpe no viene –Rukia tenía un vestido blanco con una cadenita dorada en su cintura.

-Tranquila Rukia, de seguro no tarda en llegar –Renji dio un suspiro y se sentó de golpe en una de las sillas de aeropuerto.

-Ah...creo que deberíamos caminar para ver donde está, creo que hay mucha gente aquí –Rukia se abría paso entre la multitud de gente, para ser otoño había mucha gente ahí.

-Rukia –Renji hizo un puchero pero siguió a la morena.

\- Rukia… –Una voz desconocida sonó detrás de la morena.

-I-Ichigo… -Rukia no lo creía, estaba como en un tipo shock, pero volteo un poco su cabeza y lo vio, vio al Ichigo que había dejado hace 5 años –Ichigo! –Corrió hacia el para cortar la distancia de 2 metros que los separaba.

-Rukia! –Ichigo la imitaba.

Ambos se detuvieron por un momento, no sabían que hacer y Rukia dio el primer paso; lo abrazó.

-Tonto…–Rukia tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en su ojos violetas –Te extrañé –Lo abrazó, un abrazo que Ichigo correspondió, un abrazo lleno de un sentimiento de necesidad.

-R-Rukia… -Ichigo besó la coronilla de Rukia –Enana del demonio… -Ichigo reía.

-¿Cómo me dijiste Cabeza de zanahoria? –Rukia rompió el abrazo.

-Enana del demonio!, mira que parte de enana, sorda –Decía con sarcasmo.

-Mira quien lo dice, que de seguro tu mataste a la única neurona que tenías para pensar en esa oración –Rukia volvía a tener esa venita en su sien.

-Oigan, oigan es un gusto verlos pelear pero tengo algo de hambre –Interrumpía Renji.

-Es cierto, lo siento Renji, iremos a comer con mi familia –Miro a Rukia –Hey, tu desde cuando usas vestido? –miraba sorprendido.

-Bueno yo… y tu desde cuando te vistes formal? –Rukia trataba de cambiar el tema.

-Responde Rukia, y me visto así porque mi madre me dijo –Mentía.

-Bueno…Renji me dijo! –Señalo al mencionado con el dedo.

-Y quien es el para decirte que poner? –Ichigo estaba algo enojado.

-Soy su novio –Dijo Renji siguiendo el plan de Rukia.

-¿Qué? –Ichigo miro a Renji algo enojado – Su novio? –Estaba impactado.

-Sí, que sorpresa no Ichigo? –Renji reía.

-Es cierto Rukia? Es verdad? –Ichigo esperaba que ella negara.

-Ah…Renji y yo somos novios –Rukia asintió e Ichigo se quebró por dentro.

-Ya veo…Que bien por ustedes –Reía tristemente –Los llevaré a mi casa para que coman y descansen, después los llevaré a que conozcan a MI prometida –Ichigo los dirigía a la salida mientras el corazón de Rukia se rompía de nuevo.

.

.

.

 _Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Hikari fuera._


	6. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6: Ambición**

 _Hola! Hola! Como siempre quiero pedirles perdón por el atraso y la verdad, no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero hace como una dos semanas más o menos estuve en un retiro de la iglesia y pues llegué súper cansada, y también conocí a un chavo que WOOOW! Estaba súper hermosos obvio no tanto como nuestra fresa :3, y lo abrace fue tan hermoso, muy aparte de eso no subía capítulo por falta de inspiración no sé qué me ha pasado tal vez porque me he peleado con aquel que me da inspiración? Jajaja que va…No tengo a nadie que me de inspiración, bueno tal vez… Bueno me disculpo por el retraso, Pero bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo_ _._

 **Capítulo 6: Celos.**

En Karakura tres chicos iban en un auto, la única chica; que iba en el asiento del copiloto del auto iba con los brazos cruzados, los dos restantes iban hablando alegremente sobre cosas de su vida.

Era obvio ya no eran adolescentes para andar peleando pero ese silencio entre la chica de cabello azabache y el peli-naranja, aunque no lo admitieran, los estaba matando.

-Y…Desde cuando salen ustedes dos? –Decía el peli-naranja mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia.

-5 meses/7meses –Respondía la pareja.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo que una cara de confusión y risa se le estampaba al Kurosaki.

-7 meses –Decía con seguridad la peli-negra –Y tú con tu prometida, ¿Desde cuando salen? -Se mordía la lengua, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? – _Rukia Kuchiki en realidad te gusta ser masoquista –_ Se decía en su mente.

\- La verdad, creo que 3 años, no llevo la cuenta, ella es la que lo hace –Reía el oji-avellana, no tenía idea ¿Qué tenía de interesante llevar los meses con alguien que tal vez ni era su verdadero amor?, pensaba el oji-avellana mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente de la casa Kurosaki.

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun no lleva los meses con su prometida, pobre de ella –Rukia usaba aquel tono que tanto odiaba nuestro adorado Ichigo, pero era obvio ahora lo odiaba más por…

-Kurosaki-kun! –Una muchacha con grandes atributos, cabello naranja obscuro y ojos grises salía de esa casa amarilla a la cual Rukia Kuchiki no había visto hace 5 años.

-Ella es tu prometida? –Rukia miraba con dolor a la "prometida" de Ichigo.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? –Ichigo estaba confundido ¿Por qué la conocía?

-Orihime Inoue ¿Cierto? –Rukia sonreía nostálgicamente y sus ojos se ensombrecían, ¿Acaso era aquella que veía en la entrada de la casa de su amigo de toda la vida, quien la hizo sufrir en su nivel secundaria?.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes? –Ichigo ya estaba súper confundido, Renji quien ya estaba bajando las maletas del auto podía escuchar un poco de aquella platica.

-Yo… Estudió conmigo en secundaria –Mentía – ¿Recuerdas que no estábamos en el mismo salón? –Ya llegaría el momento en el que ella le explicaría todo a Ichigo, o tal vez no… ¿Qué tal si eso arruinaba su relación con él? ¿Defraudaría su confianza por no habérselo contado en su momento?

-Bien Rukia, ya baja… -Renji abría la puerta del auto y la tomaba de la mano para sacarla del auto.

-Ya voy Renji! –Rukia volvía en sí y bajar del auto, Tarde o temprano tendría que verle la cara a Orihime ¿No?

Y es lo que hizo, rápidamente Rukia bajo del auto para encontrarse con aquella cara que tanto repudiaba, esa que solía decir " _Soy inocente", "Yo no hago nada malo", "Ella es la mala"_ , agradecía a Dios de que tuviera el suficiente auto-control para no lanzársele encima, -" _Un kuchiki debe tener compostura" –_ En su mente resonaban las palabras que su padre le decía desde que tenía memoria.

-Hola, tú debes ser kuchiki-san, Hola soy Orihime Inoue –Decía Inoue con una enorme sonrisa, aquella que Rukia odiaba.

-Sí, lo sé estudiamos juntas –Decía tajante la morena.

-Oh enserio? No recuerdo je… -Reía nerviosamente la peli-naranja

-Oh enserio entonces no recuerdas cuando… -Una mano cubría su boca, ¿Quién la cubría?

Era de esperarse que la persona que le cubriera la boca fuera la mismísima Inoue, claro está.

-Oh jeje kuchiki-san ¿me permites hablar contigo a solas? –Decía la peli-naranja con esa voz que te hacía pensar "Estas metida en un problema".

-Oh claro Orihime –Respondía la aludida, ¿Es que acaso le encantaba sufrir?

La peli-naranja llevó a Rukia al patio trasero mientras, ambos chicos metían las maletas a la casa, no es que Rukia fuera grosera y no quisiera ir a saludar a los padres de Ichigo , no, solo que ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas con esa chica que tendría que soportar por ser la novia y prometida de su mejor amigo.

-No es por amenazarte pero kurosaki-kun es mío, vi tus intensiones de manchar mi imagen con él, mira kuchiki-san, Ichigo no sabe lo que te hice en la secundaría… -Decía la peli-naranja quien fue interrumpida.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe, o ¿crees que si lo supiera aun estaría contigo? –Argumentaba Rukia con cara de pocos amigos.

-kuchiki-san te lo advierto no le digas nada a Kurosaki-Kun o te arrepentirás. –Amenazaba.

-No le diré, pero no creas que será para encubrirte sino para no hacerlo sufrir, pero si me entero que le haces algo tu teatrito se acabara y por favor llámame por mi nombre, ya sabes me trae amargos recuerdos el "Kuchiki-san". –Sentenciaba la peli-negra e ingresaba a la casa Kurosaki.

-Vaya Rukia creo que te lo gane –Pensaba en voz alta la peli-naranja.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki, Rukia entraba por la puerta trasera de esta y fue recibida por abrazos y escándalo por parte del mayor de los Kurosaki, y una mirada avellana seguía cada movimiento de la recién llegada.

-Y bueno Rukia dime ¿Cómo están tus padres? –Preguntaba Masaki con amabilidad.

-Bueno –Rukia ponía su dedo índice en la barbilla como ademan de pensamiento –Papá arreglo unos negocios en Estados Unidos y bueno mamá…Sigue igual –Decía con tristeza –Pero papá dice que pronto se recuperara, solo hay que tener fe y esperar –Sonreía la peli-negra.

-Tranquila Rukia-chan ya verás que todo saldrá bien –Decía el mayor de los Kurosaki acariciando la cabeza de Rukia.

Lo que decía Rukia en parte era verdad ya que, la salud de su madre no mejoraba sino que día con día empeoraba pero su madre seguía en pie, una de las cualidades que Rukia más admiraba de su madre y en cuanto a su padre, si era verdad que había arreglado unos negocios en el extranjero pero era por distraerse del dolor que le causaba ver a la mujer que más amaba ser consumida por la enfermedad y que ya no se pudiera hacer nada pues el tratamiento no hac ia efecto.

-Y ¿Dónde te quedaras a dormir Rukia-chan? –Decía la menor de los hijos Kurosaki viendo que ya se hacía de noche, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, más de lo esperado.

-Pues yo creo que en un departamento que el Señor Byakuya rentó para nosotros –Decía Renji quien desde que llegó había atacado la nevera de la familia Kurosaki.

-Ya veo bueno, creo que ustedes están muy cansados y ya se quieren ir así que nos vemos mañana –Decía Orihime quien acompañaba al par de jóvenes a la puerta.

-Inoue… -Reprendía Ichigo a Orihime quien prácticamente estaba corriendo a su amigos.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero creo que Kuchiki-san y…. –Hacía ademan de pensar –Abarai-san? Ya se ven cansados, además mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano tendremos que ir a ver el vestido que usara Rukia en la boda –Mirándola.

-No te preocupes Orihime –Rukia fingía su voz algo no muy habitual en ella, por algo sacaba malas calificaciones en el taller de actuación –Mañana iremos a ver el vestido para tu boda –" _Masoquista" –_ Pensaba Rukia.

-Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana Kuchiki-san –Sonreía forzadamente.

-Sí, Nos vemos mañana, nos vemos Ichigo –Rukia abrazaba al peli-naranja –Nos vemos mañana.

Y así Rukia salía con Renji de la casa Kurosaki preparándose para lo que se enfrentaría el día de mañana.

.

.

.

.

 **Eso es todo espero que sea de su agrado, y si quieren dejen reviews, los quiero.**

 **Hikari fuera.**


	7. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7: MI LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

 _Hola! He vuelto, si después de que casi como un mes o no sé, si como siempre pido disculpas pero no he tenido inspiración y hasta el viernes 18 fue que me agarro la inspiración tal vez porque estaba muy sentimental y triste…ok no xd bueno espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado_ _._

 **Capítulo 7: Mi luz en la oscuridad.**

Todos tenemos a aquella persona que bueno, es nuestra luz en nuestra vida oscura.

Para Ichigo Kurosaki, ella era su luz, no importaba si el destino jugara con ellos una y otra vez, sabía que ella se quedaría con él pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Estaba comprometido con una chica con la cual no se imaginaba una vida junto con ella. Si admitía que era muy buena compañera y excelente persona pero no era para él.

Dejo a un lado sus ideas y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama en la cual no había podido dormir, solo pensar, pensar en lo que debería de hacer, ¿Fingir amor?

-Amor es una palabra muy fuerte Ichigo –Se decía así mismo mientras se desperezaba y se disponía a levantarse.

El pelinaranjo se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y aclarar un poco sus ideas.

Terminó de arreglarse, se dispuso a salir de su departamento para ir a su casa, ese día sería un día muy ajetreado ya que; iría junto con Renji a ver un traje para su boda después del trabajo.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, en la misma Karakura, en un departamento muy lujoso, una chica oji-violeta que al igual que el chico peli-naranja no había dormido nada, daba vueltas y vueltas y se dio cuenta que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, así que se dispuso a levantarse.

-Dios Rukia deja de pensar tonterías –Se reprochaba a sí misma mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir y se dirigía al closet para ver lo que se pondría ese día.

¿Iría formal o informal?, esa pregunta pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia recordando que iría a ver su vestido para la boda de su mejor amigo, junto con su "adorable" prometida, recalcando el sarcasmo, obviamente a Rukia le daban unas ganas que superaban el cielo de detener esa boda, ser sincera con Ichigo y decirle lo que Inoue había hecho; que la había avergonzado, insultado y hecho cosas inimaginables. Estaba segura que Ichigo miraría a Inoue y le diría "Te odio, no me quiero casar contigo" y dejaría a un lado todo lo de la boda; pero entonces se daba cuenta que su vida no era como un anime shojo, que su mejor amigo no dejaría a su novia y prometida, por ella, y que ella sería la dama de honor, solamente eso.

-Bueno, si él es feliz, yo también lo soy –Se decía a sí misma con una triste sonrisa, mientras se miraba en el espejo, llevaba una blusa de manga ¾ color azul y sus jeans junto con sus converse del mismo color de su blusa.

-Rukia! ¿Ya estas lista? –Renji tocaba desesperado la puerta ya que llegarían tarde a la hora acordada para reunirse en la casa Kurosaki.

-No! Todavía! –Rukia al igual que Renji estaba desesperada pues no se había peinado sus cortos y azabaches cabellos.

-Rukia! Apúrate o te dejo acá! –Renji ya estaba casi saltando de la desesperación.

-Pues adelántate! No tienes por qué esperarme conozco Karakura como la palma de mi mano –Decía orgullosa.

-Si tú lo dices –Fue lo último que dijo Renji antes de irse.

Quince minutos más tarde una Rukia perdida y con el cabello alborotado por el estrés de no recordar, se encontraba en el centro de Karakura miraba a todas partes tratando de recordar el camino a la casa Kurosaki o ver si pasaba algún taxi que la llevara a la casa Kurosaki.

-Rayos debo de conocer mejor la palma de mi mano –Decía Rukia mientras trataba de recordar cual era el camino.

.

.

Por otra parte de Karakura un chico delgado, de cabellos negros y ojos azules ocultos en unas delgadas gafas plateadas caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de Karakura para dirigirse a comprar sus materiales de costura, era costumbre de él coser pues, era un don familiar y se sentía orgulloso.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos al divisar a una chica de piel blanca como la de él, cabello azabache y bajita, algo confundida.

-Es ella...-Se dijo a sí mismo el oji-azul.

Era ella, era Rukia, aquella la cual Ichigo había buscado, sabia de sobra que estaba en Karakura pero nunca pensó en topársela y solo al verla recordaba todo lo que Orihime le había hecho, que él había sido cómplice al dejarse llevar por los encantos de su "Hime" y no decir nada.

Decidió acercarse a ella, tal vez por impulso y por la culpa que sentía, pasos cortos pero seguros, llego hacia donde ella estaba, tomo valor y decidió ir a hablarle.

-K-kuchiki-san?-Tenía su voz temblorosa, no sabía cómo iba a actuar ella.

-Uryu?, Hola! Hace mucho que no te veía –Decía la morena con una sonrisa.

-Hola…Que haces por aquí? Creí que estarías con Kurosaki –Decía ya más tranquilo.

-Pues veras…No recuerdo por donde está la casa…Je –Reía nerviosa.

-Bueno si quieres te acompaño, voy a la tienda de material de costura que está al lado de la casa Kurosaki –Proponía amablemente.-

-Sí, gracias –Respondía ella con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Por otra parte de Karakura, en la casa Kurosaki; Una desesperada Orihime, un preocupado Ichigo y un…Renji hambriento y tranquilo.

Orihime estaba caminando de un lado para otro, desesperada porque su dama de honor no llegaba y ese día era la cita para ir a ver su vestido, tenía que llegar o sino perdería la cita.

Ichigo preocupado porque su amiga era muy puntual en todo y se le hacía extraño que no llegara pues conocía perfectamente la ciudad.

Y Renji solo atacaba el refrigerador de los Kurosaki tranquilamente.

-Dios! Kuchiki-san tiene que llegar o sino se las verá conmigo! –Gritaba Orihime ignorando lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué cosa Orihime? –Un Ichigo algo confundido miraba a la peli-naranja.

-Que Kuchiki-san tiene que llegar o sino… -Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho así que intento cambiar sus palabras –Perderemos la cita, amor.

-Ah…-Resto importancia el kurosaki aunque había escuchado claramente lo que había dicho la primera vez.

El silencio se hizo presente en todos, Orihime seguía caminando de un lado para otro, Ichigo prefirió jugar con su celular y Renji…Bueno el seguía comiendo.

En eso sonó un trueno, el día de por sí ya estaba nublado, pero nadie se esperó que lloviera, pero así fue, una fuerte lluvia se desato.

-¡Rukia no llega y está lloviendo! –Decía un alarmado Ichigo.

-Oh si, si amor –Decía Orihime mientras escribía en su celular –Cancelaré la cita si eso te preocupa. –Alzo la mirada, le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a ver la pantalla de su celular.

-Oh… -Renji llegaba a la sala –Dios tenía mucha hambre, eh? Y Rukia? –Renji Después de media hora se daba cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

-Es tu novia y apenas te das cuenta de su ausencia? –El pelinaranja tenía una venita en su sien.

-Este de… yo…-De pronto otro trueno sonó, asustando un poco a Renji –Ella me dijo que me adelantará –Otro trueno.

-Pues, ¡tú deberías de ser el que esté preocupado y no yo! –Ichigo había explotado, estaba tan enojado porque el "novio" de su amiga no se preocupaba por ella.}

De pronto cayó un rayo y todo lo que estaba encendido, se apagó, por suerte era de día, pero por estar nublado se veía un poco oscuro.

-Maldición, se fue la luz –Ichigo, enojado, se resignó y se sentó en el sofá.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, estoy segura que Rukia estará bien –Renji apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, alguien había llegado, no se observaba muy bien ya que estaba algo oscuro.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntaba Orihime con algo de nerviosismo.

De pronto una luz se presenció en la sala, provenía de una linterna que era sostenida por una chica de cabello azabache empapado por la lluvia, su piel nívea quien resaltaba con la luz, sus ojos violetas mirando a un chico peli-naranja.

 _Siempre fuiste mi luz en la oscuridad ¿No es así?_

Todos la miraban pues era una escena digna de apreciar, miradas avellanas y violetas se encontraron, dándose a entender con su lenguaje de miradas y gestos

 _Aceptaste mis imperfecciones, cada arista y mis temores,_

 _Cuando todo estaba oscuro, tú me miraste e hiciste_

 _Que la luz volviera a mí._

-R-Rukia…-El peli naranja estaba embelesado por la belleza de su amiga.

-I-Ichigo…-La azabache sentía arder sus mejillas, agradecía a Dios que no se notara mucho.

-Tu…-Ichigo se levantó del sofá y se acercó lentamente a ella.

.

.

.

 **Chan chan chaaaan lo sé, quise un momento así, ya que ahora ando feliz (J.E) bueno espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, si tienen alguna opinión o alguna duda acerca de la Historia no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Los quiero, besos y abrazos.**

 **Hikari fuera.**


	8. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA.**

 _Hola…bueno no tengo las palabras para pedir disculpas, pero andaba algo depre por JE, como me enoja ese chico, bueno no les contare; también estuve leyendo un libro llamado "Luz de luna" que está súper hermoso y se me ocurrió no sé si a ustedes les guste que lo adapte a Ichiruki, pero tengo miles de ideas porque tenía opciones para la próxima historia:_

 _Otra historia de mi retorcida mente que creo que le pondré "Viviendo en el pasado"_

 _La adaptación de "luz de luna"_

 _La adaptación de una película llamada "Una esposa de mentiras" creo…_

 _Adaptación de una película de Bollywood ósea Hindú llamada "Diwale dulhania le jayenge" o "Amor contra viento y marea" de kajol y sharukh khan_

 _La opción uno saldría de un poco de mi vida pues contaría una historia asemejada a lo que he vivido, comenten para elegir cual será la próxima historia que subiré cuando acabe esta ¿va?_

 **Capítulo 8: Recuerdos de infancia.**

Todo en la sala de la casa Kurosaki estaba en silencio, solo dos muchachos estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba entre ellos, el peli-naranjo y nuestra oji-violeta; los cuales se miraban con la intensidad que solo ellos podían lograr, aquella conexión que sintieron desde pequeños pero no sabían que era.

¿Era lo correcto?, hacer esa pregunta rondaba por la cabecita de estos dos singulares personajes, decir que esta pregunta los confundía era muy poco.

-Tu…Estas bien, creí que te había pasado algo enana –Ichigo que apenas estaba volviendo a su mundo, dejó por un lado su orgullo y la abrazó.

-Pero que…-Rukia estaba confundida al sentir aquel abrazo porque no era como cualquier abrazo como los que él le había dado, era diferente, en aquel abrazo se demostraba la necesidad de sentir el calor del otro.

-Te quiero…-Le dijo mientras le besaba la coronilla a Rukia.

-Yo…-Estaba en shock –"Rukia! Reacciona!" –Se decía a sí misma, no es que quisiera separarse pero era algo raro que bueno le dijera eso enfrente de su prometida y no es porque lo malinterpretara tal vez Ichigo solo lo decía como amigos –"Si eso ha de ser" –En el momento en que Rukia pensó eso, se separó de él.

-Te quiero aunque a me golpearas la nariz a los 10 –Reía.

-"Sí, se lo decía como amigos, como en los viejos tiempos" –Pensaba Rukia –Es cierto… Aún no lo supero –Reía

-¿De qué hablan? –Orihime estaba confundida y aunque no lo admitiera, celosa.

-Ah…Bueno pues verás…-Ichigo empezó a narrar.

 **Flashback.**

 _En la mansión Kuchiki, estaban reunidos la familia Kurosaki y los Kuchiki obviamente, en el gran patio donde un pequeño peli-naranja y una niña de cabello azabache corrían._

 _-Ichigo! Espérame! –Una Rukia de unos 10 años iba corriendo detrás de Ichigo quien llevaba algo que ella apreciaba mucho._

 _-No! -Ichigo iba como a 2 metros de diferencia que Rukia._

 _-No es justo! Devuélvemelo –Y como si la Kuchiki hubiera agarrado fuerzas alcanzó a Ichigo._

 _-Pero que… -El peli-naranja no pudo terminar porque Rukia ya se había abalanzado sobre él haciendo que cayera al suelo y que Rukia quedara encima de él sentada casi por su estómago y con una pierna a cada lado._

 _-Te dije que no tocaras a chappy! –Rukia le quito el pequeño peluche en forma de conejo con un moño rojo y se quitaba de encima de él._

 _-Sí, sí como sea esa cosa ni siquiera tiene forma de conejo –Ichigo apenas se estaba levantando justo cuando Rukia le dio un intento de puñetazo en la nariz que hizo que cayera sentado, tenía que admitir que la Kuchiki tenía fuerza._

 _-Retráctate –La Kuchiki se puso seria._

 _-No –Ichigo mantenía la mirada._

 _-Mira lo que le hiciste –Miraba con tristeza al peluche el cual tenía la oreja descosida y estaba sucio._

 _-Lo siento –Se tomaba la nariz la cual le estaba empezando a sangrar._

 _-Yo también te pido disculpas, ¿Te dolió? –Rukia se agacho para quedar a la altura de su amigo._

 _-Solo un poco –Sonreía, pero en realidad si le dolía_

 _-Lo lamento, pero debes aprender que nadie toca a mí Chappy, es muy importante para mi –Rukia miraba el conejo de peluche con la oreja descosida._

 _-No lo sabía, de verdad lo siento, te lo compensare –Decía un Ichigo avergonzado._

 _-No te preocupes –Rukia sonreía –Pero yo te compensare también por el golpe –Rukia se acercó a Ichigo y beso su roja nariz._

 _-¿Qué fue eso? –Ichigo estaba confundido pues no se lo esperaba._

 _-Un beso de amigos tonto –Decía Rukia sin expresión alguna._

 _-Bueno…fue raro –Reía._

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Quien diría que la pequeña Rukia tenía tanta fuerza –Renji reía a carcajadas.

-Días después me entere que ese peluche se lo habían regalado mis padres cuando nació, así que le compre uno más grande y más bonitos según la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años, claro con ayuda de mis padres –Reía nervioso el pelinaranja.

-Y aún lo conservo…-Decía sonrojada.

-Que tierno Kuchiki-san –Decía Inoue con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye enana, por cierto ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –Y así Ichigo acabó el momento.

-¿A quien le dices enana descerebrado? –Rukia tenía una venita en su sien –Llegué tarde porque… Me perdí ¿Okay? –Decía mientras suspiraba.

-¿Tu la gran Rukia Kuchiki se perdió? AJAJAJAJ! –Ichigo no paraba de reír.

-Cállate idiota, pero así fue, me encontré con Uryu y él fue el que me trajo acá –Decía Rukia.

-¿Dónde está el que salvo tu vida Rukia? –Renji abrazaba posesivamente a Rukia.

-¿Qué crees que haces Renji? –Decía entre dientes la ahora abrazada Rukia.

-Fingiendo estar preocupado, cariño –Renji al igual que Rukia hablaba entre dientes.

-Estoy bien cariño…Uryu ya se marchó –Rukia decía esto casi gritando.

En eso regresó la luz que en realidad no tardo mucho, lo cual hizo que a nuestro pelinaranja se le ocurriera una gran idea.

-Oh…Bueno ¿Qué les parece ver videos de cuando Rukia y yo éramos pequeños? –Decía Ichigo mientras veía con cara de victoria a Rukia.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –A Rukia le iba dar un shock.

-Si " _amor_ " suena muy bien la idea –La forma en que Orihime dijo esas palabras según Rukia sonaba como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara que Ichigo era su prometido.

-Sí, vamos Rukia –Renji le sonreía a su "novia".

-Vale –Decía con resignación.

Así pasaron toda la tarde viendo videos caseros que el padre de Ichigo había grabado desde que Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron; colocándole el nombre de: _"Mis retoños"_.

.

.

.

.

 **Eso es todo sé que inicie inspirada pero no sé qué me paso el próximo capítulo les prometo centrarme más en la historia, los quiero, adiós.**

 **Hikari fuera.**


	9. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9: RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS.**

 _Hola mis Ichirukis de corazón, he retornado, sé que ya casi cumplía un año sin actualizar pero no tenía lap y andaba muy muy ocupada, en serio, gracias a todos ustedes por darme un gran apoyo para la historia, no saben cuánto los aprecio._

 _Sin más los dejo con la historia._

 **Capítulo 9: Recuerdos dolorosos.**

En el mundo, no a todos les vamos a agradar, bien dicen que no somos monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos y justamente es así, como le ha pasado a nuestra quería pelinegra, la cual había pasado por muchas cosas, y la causante de todas sus horribles pesadillas se iba a casar con su mejor amigo, y el dueño de sus sentimientos desde que tenía memoria.

-Algún día Ichigo, te contaré lo que tu prometida me ha hecho –Suspiraba la oji-violeta.

Ella se fundía en sus recuerdos, aquella tarde que habían pasado hace un día viendo vídeos de ellos cuando eran niños le había dejado en claro lo que sentía por él, que su corazón necesitaba su presencia, que su cuerpo necesitaba su calor, y que necesitaba…Que sus labios se rozaran.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que…

-Ichigo Kurosaki… Creo que te amo… -Decía la Kuchiki entre lágrimas, pues sabía que él no podía ser suyo.

Pero admitamos que hasta ahora, todos quieren saber lo que la terrible Orihime le hizo a nuestra amada protagonista.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Ella e Ichigo iban en la misma escuela, mas no en el mismo salón cabe recalcar, ella era algo desubicada, no tenía muchos amigos, solo se juntaba con Matsumoto, su única amiga, todos los demás la trataban como un bicho raro, nunca le dijo a Ichigo, pues sabía que si le decía él le patearía el trasero a todos y la odiarían más._

 _-Neh Rukia, ¿Tienes planes para el sábado? –Le preguntaba su voluptuosa amiga._

 _\- Pues creo que visitaré a Ichigo, ¿Por qué preguntas Matsumoto? –Preguntaba la azabache._

 _-Pues quería ver si me acompañabas a comprar al centro comercial –La rubia era muy adicta a las compras y Rukia casi nunca la acompañaba a comprar._

 _-Me encantaría ir Matsumoto, pero quiero ver a Ichigo, tal vez después –Mientras decía eso, el timbre sonó, dando retorno a la salida, y su pesadilla iniciaba._

 _Matsumoto salió del salón y Rukia la seguía lo más rápido posible_

 _-¿A dónde vas Baka-san? –Una peli-naranja se acercaba hacía Rukia y la jalaba de su corto cabello negro._

 _-Auch eso duele Inoue –La pelinegra se quejaba y trataba de zafarse del agarre de la mencionada._

 _-Tatsuki-chan, vamos, pégale –La peli-naranja se lo ordenaba a su amiga la Karateka._

 _-Yo… -La karateka pelinegra dudo._

 _-¡Pégale o te haré lo mismo que a ella! –Ordenaba._

 _-Está bien Orihime –Después de decir esto la pelinegra que tenía cinta negra en Karate le dio un golpe a Rukia en el estómago._

 _Los del salón de Rukia algunos veían pero no se atrevían a intervenir porque tenían miedo a sufrir su misma suerte, y otros pues ya se habían retirado._

 _-Ahora, pégale en la cara –La chica pelinaranja decía esto con una sonrisa de maniática._

 _\- S-sí…Orihime –La karateka hizo lo que le pidió su amiga, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, e hizo que un hilillo de sangre saliera por la boca de Rukia._

 _Y así la fueron torturando, golpeando y siendo víctima de burlas, habían hecho que Rukia Kuchiki perdiera su orgullo, al final de la masacre, al final Orihime tomaba una foto a Rukia y se iba, dejando solamente a Rukia en el salón, malherida y nadie se atrevía a ayudarla._

 _*_ _ **fin de flashback***_

-Dios, esas cicatrices aún duelen –Decía la Kuchiki mientras suspiraba y daba un sorbo a un té que se había hecho.

-Rukia… -Era Renji quien hablaba a la puerta de su departamento.

-Renji… ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntaba Rukia, la cual abría la puerta.

-¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que iríamos juntos a la casa de Ichigo para yo ir con él y tú con su prometida? –El chico pelirrojo tenía una venita en su sien, se lo había recordado ayer saliendo de la casa de Ichigo después de ver los vídeos.

\- ¡Es cierto! Lo siento Renji, espera unos 15 minutos en lo que me cambio y ya vamos ¿Vale? –Rukia estaba algo avergonzada pues a ella no se le olvidaba nada.

-Está bien pero ¿Puedo hacerme un sándwich? –Renji preguntaba algo sonrojado, siempre le pedía comida.

\- Bien Reni, hazte un sándwich –Decía la ojivioleta dedicándole una sonrisa antes de irse a cambiar.

-Me encanta cuando sonríe… -Decía el pelirrojo en un susurro antes de irse a la cocina a prepararse su sándwich.

Pasaron quince minutos exactos y Rukia salió vistiendo un vestido azul cielo con detalles azul oscuro, algo casual y zapatos bajos de color blanco, su cabello corto con un moño azul blanco.

-Estoy lista Renji –Decía con una sonrisa algo desanimada.

-Oye tranquila, ya verás que Ichigo se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos –Decía Renji mientras daba el último bocado de su sándwich.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES RENJI?! – Rukia se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-Vamos pequeña, el chico te trae loca, no lo niegues –Renji le sonreía –Ahora vamos, sino llegaremos tarde –Empujaba a Rukia para salir.

-Bueno, bueno –Reía.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki estaba Ichigo esperando al novio de su mejor amiga, y Orihime…Pues se podría decir que algo estresada.

-Kurosaki-kun, tu amiga no llega y no quiero volver a perder mi cita para el vestido –Inoue le hacía un puchero a su novio y hacia ademan de quererlo abrazar.

-No tarda en llegar Orihime… -Ichigo se alejó un poco de ella.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun –Inoue le reprochaba.

Y en eso como si Ichigo la hubiera invocado sonó la puerta para dar dicha de que Rukia había llegado.

-¡Yo abro¡ -El pelinaranja fue corriendo hasta la puerta para recibir a su pequeña amiga.

Al momento de abrir se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su pequeña amiga tan linda con ése vestido, Dios no la había visto más linda.

-¡Hola Ichigo! –Decía la ojivioleta mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

-E-eh Rukia –Ichigo se había sorprendido, ya que no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero el torpe de mi novio –Recalcaba esa palabra –Llego tarde a buscarme –Decía la pelinegra.

-No importa enana –Decía el oji-avellana mientras se separaba de ella.

-Claro que importa Kurosaki-kun…No quiero perder mi cita para ver mi vestido –Tomó a Rukia fuertemente de la muñeca y salió de la casa.

-Wao, creo que tu novia se puso celosa de la mía –

Renji no era el único que había notado eso, Ichigo también lo había notado y le molestaba pues el cada vez se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Rukia, es más, ya lo estaba.

-Bien Renji, vamos a ver los trajes –Ichigo tomó a Renji del hombro y también se lo llevo casi a rastras antes de que atacara su refrigerador.

.

.

Con Rukia y Orihime todo era silencio incomodo, Rukia iba en el asiento del copiloto y Orihime iba conduciendo. Sí era incomodo, pero de vez en cuando la pelinegra sentía la mirada de Orihime y no una mirada buena.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo espero subir pronto otro capítulo, los quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Hikari fuera.**_


	10. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10: De momentos rosas a grises** **.**

Lamento la demora, no tengo perdón, lamento no poder publicar pero mi computadora ha estado fallando y se apagaen menos de una hora, es algo de la licencia que expiró si alguien sabe ayuda…

No los entretengo, aquí el cap.

 **Capítulo 10: De momentos rosas a grises**

 _ **Pov Rukia**_

Ahí aguardaba yo, desde hace 4 horas a que la _novia_ se decidiera;había aguardado ahí desde las 12:45 pm, eran las 4:45 pm, y ella aún no se decidía por su estúpido vestido y solo habíamos visto el de ella, ¿el mío? era como un cero a la izquierda.

Mi estómago comenzaba a rugir, cielos, de verdad tengo hambre y en la boutique de novias _Gotei trece,_ que era en la que nos encontrábamos no dejaban ingresar alimentos, ¡vaya mi suerte!

No sé qué es lo que tiene de complicado escoger un vestido de novia, la verdad a mí se me haría muy sencillo; tal vez algo simple, en línea A y con encaje. Pero no, a la _princesa_ no le agradaba eso, ella deseaba algo extravagante con muchos cristales y brillo por aquí y por allá y algo fuera de lo normal y con escote y transparencias y más cosas.

-Deberías de tomar uno de esos vestidos como los que usan las gitanas –susurré con sorna.

\- ¿Qué dices kuchiki-san? –ahí estaba ése tonto tono que usaba.

-Que deberías… digo que será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos ver mi vestido también –comentaba yo seria, sin inmutarme por su mirada.

-Oh kuchiki-san, de hecho en lo que andabas divagando –rayos se dio cuenta –he encontrado el vestido perfecto para ti –decía con una espléndida sonrisa hipócrita.

Oh mi Dios, que no sea rosa, ni que esté tapizado de flores, por favor; mi mente y todo lo que me perteneciera rezaban para que el vestido no tuviera esas características; de sobra sabía que el rosa era su color favorita y con sus gustos, tenía pánico de lo que me esperaba.

-Señorita Soifong –Orihime se dirigía a la asesora de ventas que la atendía –¿podría llevarla a un vestidor para que se coloque el vestido que yo escogí?.

-claro señorita –Respondía la seria mujer, que en realidad a pesar de su cara, me agradaría y le pediría su consejo para tener tanta paciencia hacia Orihime, pero en su cara también notaba algo de fastidio – ¡Momo! –Gritó ella, ese grito casi me deja sin escuchar.

-¿sí? –al segundo llegaba una joven chica de cabello castaño sujetado en un moño, una jovencita muy simpática.

-llévala a los vestidores –decía la jovencita peliazul señalándome con la cabeza, ya que con sus manos estaba realizando la tarea de subir el cierre a uno de los cientos de vestidos que se probaba Orihime.

-claro, sígame señorita –me decía la castaña.

-ah, sí –apenas y pude responder ya que la chica me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba al vestidor.

Justo cuando llegamos al vestidor la chica dio un gran suspiro.

-vaya, tu amiga sí que es un poquito excéntrica –la joven de moño parecía quererme hacer conversación.

-ella no es mi amiga –negué rotundamente.

\- oh lo siento, pero entonces ¿por qué la acompañas a ver su vestido? –Comentaba ella al iniciar quitando la funda del vestido y lo colocaba en un perchero –bueno, tus razones tendrás –dijo con una sonrisa – te dejo para que te lo coloques, si necesitas ayuda estaré afuera – y se retiró.

Dirigí mi vista al vestido, tal y como lo imaginaba, rosa y con muchas flores, podría decir que el corpiño estaba lleno de ellas, tenía mucho tul y su largo rebasaba un poco mi rodilla.

Debía admitir que no era feo, era lindo y algo cursi, ¡exacto lo que no soy!, y si lo soy, sólo es un poco, pero ella exageraba, su boda iba a ser como la de un cuento de hadas, donde ella sería la princesa y su príncipe sería Ichigo, pero Orihime me había robado mi príncipe.

-¡basta de cursilerías Rukia!- dije yo.

Pero era verdad, sí tú supieras cuánto me gustas Ichigo, pero te lo tengo que decir antes de que te cases, sino ya no tendré oportunidad, faltan dos meses para su boda, aún tengo tiempo, pero, ¿yo le gustaré a Ichigo?

-bien, me lo pondré- dije para mí misma.

Me lo coloqué y aunque fuese sólo el de prueba me ajustaba bien, un poco flojo pero se podía arreglar.

-con unos converse del mismo color quedarían perfectos –dije al aire.

Decidí tomarme una foto con él en frente del espejo para enviársela a mi mamá, se me hacía algo raro que no me enviara algún mensaje desde que me fui de Tokio.

Decidí marcarle, pero no me respondió, intenté con mi padre, él sí me respondió, pero lo notaba algo ¿triste?, algo en él no estaba bien.

-hola papá –saludé.

-Rukia…- me decía desganado.

\- ¿qué pasa papá? –ya estaba yo algo preocupada.

-tu madre…Rukia… se fuerte por nosotros… -me decía con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿qué pasó con mamá? –ya tenía lágrimas al borde de salir.

-acaba de fallecer… Rukia… te iba a hablar hace unos segundos…pero tú te adelantaste –mi padre parecía estar llorando.

-hoy tomo un vuelo a Tokio, papá…tranquilo, ya voy –le colgué y me tiré a la alfombra de probador a llorar, incontrolablemente, esto no me podía estar pasando, mi madre…oh por dios, si tan solo yo hubiera estado ahí…

Con dificultad, me quite el vestido entre lágrimas, me coloqué mi vestido y salí sin dar explicación e ignorando los gritos de Orihime, sólo quería un abrazo, de Renji o Ichigo, no importaba; una ventaja de que la boutique estuviera cerca de la tienda de trajes en ese momento, quedaba a unas cuantas calles y sabía que la cita de Ichigo era a las 5:15 pm, y eran las 5:20 pm, aún debían de estar ahí.

El recorrido se me hizo breve, llegué a la tienda, pregunté por Ichigo y me indicaron dónde estaban, lo vi, probándose un traje blanco que se le veía muy bien, pero ni siquiera podía hablar y ahí, vi a Renji, con lentitud me acerqué a Renji que se asustó al verme ahí.

-Re…nji –me senté junto a él en el sillón, ignorando que Ichigo nos estaba viendo.

\- Rukia, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así? –preguntó al verme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-mi mamá… Renji… acaba de fallecer…-y no pude contenerme más y me desahogue con él, que al igual que yo en el momento, estaba en shock y solo me abrazó.

Ahí estaba yo, la fuerte Rukia, llorando, mi madre había fallecido y no la había visto en sus últimos momentos…

Hikari fuera


	11. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11: OTRO HA OCUPADO MI LUGAR.**

 _Mis ichirukis hermosos de la vida y el amor_ _, ¿Cómo han estado?, por fin, mi computadora se arregló todo va viento en popa (con forme a los fics) por otra parte, terminé con mi novio… sé que no les interesa pero es una advertencia por si el capítulo está muy sad o algo así._

 _Por otra parte me alegra muchísimo ver sus comentarios, no saben cómo._

 _Los quiero_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: otro ha ocupado mi lugar.**

 _Pov Ichigo_

Aquel día, no tenía ánimos de ira ver mi traje, la verdad, no tenía ganas de ver nada sobre la boda, Rukia e Inoue se habían ido a las 12:15 am y mi cita iniciaba a las 5:15, aún tenía tiempo; observé a aquel que decía llamarse "novio" de mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué tenía él que yo no?, un momento no, no, yo no me estoy poniendo celoso. Mejor trataré de hacerle conversación.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo le pediste a Rukia ser tu novia? –Pregunté entre dientes.

-B-bueno…yo… -Comenzaba nervioso –Se lo pedí en Chappylandia de Tokio, ya sabes, el parque de diversiones de ése estúpido conejo –Decía entre risas.

-Ah… allá sí hay Chappylandia…como sabrás, acá no hay, sólo hay un pequeño lugar en la plaza central de aquí dedicado a ése estúpido conejo –Yo también reía, pero con algo de nostalgia, pues yo le había prometido a Rukia llevarla alguna vez a Chappylandia, tal vez no la pueda cumplir.

 _ **Promesa rota n° 2: "Llevar a Rukia a Chappylandia"**_

 _Fin Pov Ichigo_

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital de Karakura, la joven kuchiki lucía un rostro demacrado y sus ojos apagados acompañados de unas notorias ojeras, su cabello negro azabache corto, despeinado, junto a ella se encontraba un chico de extravagante color naranja._

 _-Rukia… tu madre estará bien, verás que con los tratamientos se mejorará su calidad de vida –Ichigo trataba de alegrar a su amiga._

 _-Ichigo…por favor…la leucemia es una enfermedad muy grave…tal vez no dure mucho conmigo, pero disfrutaré el tiempo que esté conmigo, la haré feliz, trataré de ser la mejor hija del mundo –Rukia no resistió más y unas amargas lágrimas se deslizaron en su mejillas._

 _-Vamos pequeña, todo estará bien –Ichigo la abrazaba con ternura –Todo pasará, ya lo verás –Ichigo no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, por su padre sabía que aquella enfermedad tenía muy bajas expectativas de vida._

 _-Ichigo…te quiero –La pequeña azabache se aferraba más al abrazo de su amigo._

 _-Yo te quiero más, tonta –Ichigo besaba su cabello._

 _-Cortas el momento, idiota -Decía la ojivioleta reprimiendo una sonrisa._

 _-Jo, experto en eso, querida –decía sonriendo el peli naranja._

 _-Ichigo, llévame a Chappylandia –Decía la chica de pequeña estatura._

 _-Rukia, esa mierda del estúpido conejo está en Tokio, está algo lejos –El peli naranja pellizcaba una de su mejillas._

 _-Oi, no hagas eso, duele… -La chica se quejaba –Hablo en serio, llévame algún día…cuando seas doctor –Le rogaba._

 _-Está bien… lo prometo –Sonreía el oji avellana._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

 _Pov Ichigo_

Aquellos recuerdos invadían mi mente, Rukia realmente era y es una persona muy importante para mí, tal vez en algún otro tiempo, otra vida, pudiéramos estar juntos de otra forma… Espera Ichigo ¿Qué piensas?, tú te vas a casar con Inoue, pero con Inoue no siento lo mismo que con Rukia, es como si yo tuviera una conexión con Rukia… _ **Estoy conectado con Rukia.**_

-Renji… ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Rukia? –Sí que era masoquista al preguntar eso.

-Digamos que es un sentimiento indescriptible, el sólo hecho de verla sonreír; me cautiva, y es como un hechicera que ha colocado un gran encantamiento en mí -Decía algo avergonzado –Pero ¿Sabes?, nunca podre tomar tu lugar, tú, Ichigo, eres muy importante para ella, y yo no podría tener esa conexión como la tienes con ella.

-Y ¿ya dieron su primer beso? –Aún tenía aquella esperanza de que me dijera: "No ella lo ha guardado para ti", pero ¿En qué estoy pensando…?

-No, ya sabes que ella es muy reservada para eso –Mis ánimos se bajaron.

-Vaya… -Esos momentos ya se estaban volviendo incomodos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, no sabía si retomar la conversación con él, digamos que estaba celoso, celoso de que ése tipo me robara a mi mejor amiga o peor, que ya lo hubiera hecho.

Los minutos se me hacían eternos, no sabía de qué hablar con él.

-Oi, Ichigo, ¿cómo van los preparativos? –Él quería iniciar la conversación.

-¿Te soy sincero?, yo no me he involucrado mucho en eso, en primera Inoue no me deja escoger nada y la segunda es que ya perdí el interés –Respondí.

-Vaya… ¿No la amas? –Preguntó de repente el cabeza de piña.

¿Qué debería responder?, Inoue era muy buena, pero amar era una palabra muy muy fuerte, no sentía cierta cosa por ella, quizá al principio sí, pero sería muy leve, pero después sus acciones fueron las causantes de que ese "amor", si se podía decir así; se fuera. Era de lo más empalagosa y no quiere que hable con alguna mujer, y ella sabe muy bien que no me gusta ser controlado.

-Es una palabra muy fuere, Renji –Respondí con el semblante serio que me caracterizaba.

-¿Amas a Rukia? –Me decía con algo de miedo y tal vez tristeza.

-Sí –Comenté sin vacilar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no es con ella con quien te casarás? –

Las palabras de Renji hacían eco en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué no me casaba con ella?, claro, porque ella era feliz con él, porque ambos estamos en caminos opuestos.

-¡Joder Renji!, es tu novia –Decía entre una risa fingida –Vamos a comer algo antes de irnos.

-Bueno… Vamos por un tazón de Ramen –Decía con brillitos en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno –Decía yo dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas desgraciado?! –Gritaba al salir contigua a mí.

Fuimos a un puesto de ramen, donde el descarado de Renji se había comido 3 platos, y ¿Quién pagó?, exacto, yo.

Bueno, después de comer estábamos a tiempo de la cita, 5:15 pm en punto, perfecto, puntuales. Observé por la vitrina algunos trajes que estaban en algunos maniquíes, todos me parecían iguales y del mismo color.

Entramos y nos registramos con la recepcionista, nos indicó que en seguida llegaría alguien para atendernos, esperamos.

La chica que iba a atendernos tardó menos de un minuto en llegar y nos guió hacia donde estaban los trajes.

-Mira esté Ichigo –Renji me mostraba un traje negro con detalles violetas oscuros, él debía de tener un trauma con el color de los ojos de Rukia, al igual que yo.

-Es… lindo –No sabía qué decir, si mi boda fuera con Rukia, sería perfecto –Pero creo que Inoue ya escogió el traje… -Dije mirando a la asesora de ventas. Una chica delgada, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño y un flequillo de lado y ojos negros cubierto por unos delgados lentes ovalados; Nanao, decía su gafete.

-Ah, sí, sígame –Dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Claro, oi, Renji, espérame –Le dije.

-Claro, como si pudiera irme –Dijo con sorna mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Me dirigí hacía los probadores y la chica de orbes negros me entrego un traje, no lo miré hasta entrar al probador y deslice la cortina de éste. Dirigí mi vista al traje, baje el cierre del protector que tenía este y lo observé.

-Al menos no es azul con cosas rosadas –Dije al aire mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello naranja.

De modo rápido me coloqué el traje y me mire al espejo, era lindo, debía admitir; era blanco con el chaleco azul cielo y la camisa del color blanco, con un pequeño moño que estaba algo mal hecho, del mismo color del chaleco.

-Bueno al menos es lo único que me ha gustado de la boda –Dije con una carcajada –Saldré para ver qué le parece a Renji.

Salí y no me sentía tan mal, era muy cómodo.

-Wao, es lindo, pero me gustaba más el otro –Dijo Renji con decepción en su voz.

-Ah…Lo sé –Dije con un pequeño suspiro.

Me viré hacia los cinco espejos que habían enfrente de mí, veía cada detalle que tenía el traje. De pronto escuché a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros, parecía estar sollozando, y de pronto los sollozos fueran más fuertes, se me hacían conocidos; volteé, lento pero seguro, era Rukia la que estaba llorando y no me malinterpreten, pero lo que más me importo era quién la estaba consolando, era Renji.

-Ren…ji –Ella se sentó junto él en el sillón, parecía como ida.

Me dolía verla así, me dolía ver como prefería ser consolada por él que por mí, me dolió que me ignorara, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Clavé mi mirada en ellos con mi ceño característico.

\- Rukia, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así? –Le preguntó, se veía muy preocupado.

-mi mamá… Renji… acaba de fallecer…-Dijo ella sin resistir más y soltó en llanto.

Renji, la abrazó, y yo, al igual que él, también nos habíamos conmovidos por la noticia, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Quise acercarme a ella, iba lento, pero me detuve al ver como ella se aferraba a él. Y ahí me di cuenta que…

 _ **Otro ha ocupado mi lugar.**_

* * *

 _Como siempre les agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo._

 _Los quiero_

 _Hikari fuera._


	12. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12: HERMOSA TRISTEZA.**

 _No malinterpreten el título con el desarrollo del capítulo se verá el por qué. De antemano, Gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Hermosa tristeza.**

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, otros dicen que es la del corazón, pero, en el momento en el que alguno de estos es roto, se puede apreciar que los ojos se han apagado, que ya no tienen aquel brillo, que simplemente se han transformado en objeto del sentido de la visión y no para la interpretación de alma y corazón.

Aquello era lo que le ocurría a Rukia Kuchiki, que en menos de una hora se había enterado que su madre había muerto, sus ojos ahora se reflejaban vacíos y sin vida. Renji seguía abrazándola e Ichigo se había unido a ellos y mostrándole su apoyo a ella tomando su pequeña mano suelta del agarre de Renji, sufría al verla así y ver que ella buscaba el consuelo de Renji.

Después de algunos minutos ya no se escuchaba el sollozo de la pequeña azabache, sólo se escuchó un pequeño suspiro y Rukia comenzó a apartar a Renji y a soltar su mano de la de Ichigo, la cual había tomado con fuerza cuando él se la cedió.

-Yo…Creo que tenemos que ir a Japón –Dijo la chica de orbes violetas al mismo tiempo que veía a Renji.

El pelinaranja bajo la cabeza, ella lo estaba excluyendo, solo le estaba pidiendo a Renji que la acompañara; ¿si sentía celos por Rukia?, tal vez, él sentía algo extraño por Rukia, algo desconocido para él.

-También tú, Ichigo –La azabache se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón –Aunque tenga alguien más en mi vida, siempre serás importante para mí, sólo de ti depende de qué manera –Y se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerzas.

Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo, pero su mente estaba otro lugar al querer descifrar lo que quiso decirle Rukia, estaba más confundido que antes. El momento para ambos era importante y confuso, parecía ser perfecto…Hasta que…

-¡Kurosaki-kun! -Una agitada Orihime entraba a la tienda, tenía una mano en su pecho y la respiración agitada, señal de que había estado corriendo.

Así como una burbuja cuando se topa con algo puntiagudo; el abrazo de Ichigo y Rukia se rompió de inmediato, pero a pesar de la voz de la pelinaranja, se separaron lentamente, como si nunca quisieran hacerlo.

-Oh, Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas viendo tu vestido? –Dijo el pelinaranja con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-Verás Kurosaki-kun…Viajaré a Estados Unidos con mi hermano por unos asuntos de su trabajo, él se ofreció a llevarme y verlo ahí y por supuesto que iré –Dijo la oji gris dando saltitos, pero se detuvo al recordar algo y su semblante se puso serio –Ahora que lo recuerdo… Kuchiki- san –Dirigió la mirada a Rukia -¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? ¿Acaso no te gustó cómo se te veía el vestido? –Preguntó con inocencia fingida.

-No es eso, de hecho, el vestido me quedó bien, mira –La pelinegra le enseñó la foto que se tomó con el vestido –Creo que me veré mejor que la novia… -Dijo con una sonrisa forzada pues no estaba de ánimos para soportar los comentarios de la oji-gris.

-Rukia, tranquila –Le decía el chico con cabellos rojos mientras la tomaba por los hombros de forma suave.

-Bueno Inoue, la razón por la que Rukia se fue corriendo fue porque le acaban de informar que su madre acaba de fallecer y Renji y yo la acompañaremos al funeral en Japón –Dijo tajante el chico de ojos avellana.*

-Pero Kurosaki-kun tenemos muchas cosas que ver esté mes –Replicaba su novia con el ceño fruncido muy raro en ella.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Ishida que te acompañe? –Le dijo su prometido colocando una mano y dedicándole una sonrisa que a Rukia se le pareció algo forzada.

Después de casi cinco minutos de que Ichigo intentará que Orihime se fuera con Ishida y diciéndole que Rukia lo necesitaba, la pelinaranja cedió.

.

.

.

 **Aeropuerto de Karakura 6:28 am**

El padre de Rukia les había conseguido tres boletos para el primer vuelo que saliera con destino a Japón.

Tres jóvenes iban corriendo, su vuelo salía en dos minutos.

-¡Apúrate Rukia! –Decía el pelinaranja jadeante.

-¡Eso hago Idiota! –La chica de orbes violetas igual estaba cansada.

-¡Paren de quejarse! –Interrumpía un chico de extravagante cabello rojo -¡Ya casi llegamos!

Siguieron corriendo y llegaron a registrar sus cosas y justo a tiempo llegaron para tomar su vuelo, pero, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación?, pues…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ichigo, Rukia y Renji, habían llegado entrada la noche al departamento de los dos últimos, Rukia aún tenía la mirada algo vacía pero desde lo que había pasado con Inoue ya hablaba algo más._

 _Rukia buscó en su bolso y sacó las llaves del departamento, lo abrió y entro, los dos chicos la siguieron._

 _-Rukia, ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Decía el chico de cabello naranja al ver que su amiga tomaba una botella de Whisky y se servía en un vaso._

 _-Claro que sí Ichigo, sólo quiero olvidarme del dolor ¿Tú no? –La pequeña chica le entregaba el vaso que se había servido a Ichigo y se dedicaba a servir otro._

 _Ichigo se quedó mirando el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago, la verdad, es que ya le hacía mucha falta uno._

 _-Yo también me serviré uno –Dijo Renji acercándose hacia donde estaba Rukia._

 _Pasada una hora y media y con una botella y media o incluso más, los tres ya eran víctimas del Whisky._

 _-Qué trishtezha que mi madre murieraa… pero ¿shabesh Ishigo? Eraa lo mejorsh, sufría musho con las quimiosh-Decía una Rukia arrastrando las palabras, de todos ella había sido la que había ingerido más whisky._

 _-Rukia, estás ebria, vamos te llevare a la habitación –Decía un pelinaranja que después de dos vasos de Whisky se había detenido porque sabía que al día siguiente se irían temprano._

 _Ichigo la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, Rukia decía algunas palabras y que Ichigo no lograba entender y después Rukia se tumbó en los brazos de Morfeo, era la primera vez que veía a Rukia de ese modo._

 _Ichigo llegó a la habitación y abrió a tientas la puerta, puesto que tenía a Rukia en brazos, después de entrar encendió la luz, la habitación era algo espaciosa con un color blanco en las paredes, una mesita de noche de color plata con una lámpara y tres pequeños portarretratos sobre ella._

 _Ichigo dejó a Rukia con delicadeza sobre la cama, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara y para Ichigo eso era, él sentía que su deber era protegerla de cualquiera que tratara de romper aquella muñeca de porcelana, incluso si ese alguien era él._

 _Le retiró aquellos zapatos bajos y la cubre con una delgada cobija que había encontrado en el armario que al igual que la mesita era de color plata. Se sentó en el borde de la cama enfrente de la mesita y se dedicó a mirarla, era tan bella y él no se había dado cuenta, quizás porque sólo la vio como una amiga o como una hermana y ahora la veía como una mujer y una muy bella. Posó su mirada en los tres portarretratos que había en la mesita, el primero era una foto de una pequeña Rukia de uno 5 años aproximadamente, ella estaba en medio de sus padres con una gran sonrisa, de fondo se podía ver un pasto de un verde impecable y un árbol de cerezo. Recorrió su vista al siguiente portarretrato; era una foto de él y ella en una cena de navidad, se podía apreciar la nieve, ya que ellos estaban delante de una ventana, ambos estaban abrazados. Ichigo dirigió su mirada en la pequeña chica._

 _-Rukia Kuchiki… ¿Qué carajos has hecho? –Dijo Ichigo acercándose a su rostro al de la pequeña azabache –Te alejaste de mí, te fuiste a Japón sin decirme y… -Se iba acercando más a su rostro –Te has robado mi corazón, no sé si sea correspondido…y soy un cobarde al decirte esto mientras tu duermes…Creo que el alcohol me ha hecho daño…_

 _Ichigo se fue acercando poco a poco a Rukia mientras decía aquellas palabras, quedó sólo a unos milímetros de sus labios y admiró su rostro, un rostro que al peli naranja le parecía angelical; su piel blanca como la porcelana y con un toque de rosa en sus mejilla, sus labios eran como los pétalos de una flor o algún botón de éste y sus ojos de un violeta profundo que Ichigo sabía que podía decirle algo con la mirada, pero sólo a él._

 _-Te amo… -Dijo en un susurro y rozo sus labios con los de Rukia, fue un contacto de cinco segundos._

 _Ichigo se levantó y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde vio a Renji en el sofá, decidió dejarlo ahí; tomó su celular y marcó a su casa, aún eran las 9:30 pm; esperó y en el segundo timbre contestaron._

 _-¿Hola? –Dijo una voz suave que Ichigo reconoció, era su madre._

 _-Mamá, lo siento, ¿Te desperté? –Dijo Ichigo algo apenado._

 _-¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? Y no, no me despertaste hijo –Dijo Masaki dulcemente._

 _-Sí Mamá, estoy bien… ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?–_

 _-Claro hijo, ¿Qué deseas? –_

 _-Mamá, no sé si Byakuya te haya dicho ya pero la madre de Rukia falleció hace algunas horas y yo…-El pelinaranja se detuvo al escuchar un gritito de sorpresa y después un sollozo._

 _-Pobre Hisana… Pero supongo que era lo mejor, ya había sufrido mucho, ahora está en un mejor lugar… -La bella mujer hablaba entrecortadamente._

 _-Eso digo… Iré con Rukia a Japón al funeral, nos iremos mañana en la mañana ¿Me podrías hacer mi maleta? La iría a buscar mañana en la mañana –_

 _-Claro hijo, ten mucho cuidado, cuida a Rukia-chan… -La mujer colgó el télefono._

 _Ichigo decidió que dormiría en el otro sofá, pero antes se dedicó a limpiar el desorden que Renji y Rukia habían hecho._

 _Después de haber ordenado todo fue a buscar dos cobijas al armario que estaba en el cuarto de Rukia, una para Renji y otra para él. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de la pequeña chica, sin encender la luz y sacó dos cobijas con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que molestara a la chica._

 _-Listo… -Dijo en un susurro al obtener lo que quería._

 _-Ichigo… -Una segunda voz se escuchó a sus espaldas._

 _-R-Rukia…Me asustaste –Dijo Ichigo dando un suspiro y viendo a su pequeña amiga sentada en la cama._

 _-Así tendrás la conciencia… -Decía la chica de mirada violeta con una amplia sonrisa._

 _-¡N-no digas esas cosas! –Dijo exaltado._

 _-Ichigo… ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo? Tal y como en los viejos tiempos –Decía con inocencia._

 _-R-Rukia…yo… -Decía con un leve sonrojo el chico de orbes ámbar._

 _-Ya veo… sino quieres no… -Decía con tristeza._

 _-Dormiré contigo enana pero antes, deberías de hacer tus maletas._

 _Rukia realizó lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, aunque no tenía que empacar mucho ya que en Japón tenía mucho más ropa. Terminó a las 10:15 pm, una buena hora para dormir, a Rukia ya se le había pasado el estado de embriagues y se dispuso a acostarse; por otra parte Ichigo estaba en la sala, le había ido a dejar la cobija a Renji, se quedó sentado un momento en el sofá, estaba nervioso, una cosa era dormir así de pequeños y otra muy distinta era hacerlo ahora._

 _-Sólo dormirás con ella Ichigo…Como en los viejos tiempos –Se dio ánimos._

 _Se dirigió a la habitación y caminó hasta la cama, miró a su amiga que dormía plácidamente y se acostó junto a ella con algo de incomodidad._

 _-Descansa Rukia –Dijo y le dio un fugaz beso en su frente._

 _Ichigo se despertó a las 5 am gracias al despertador que había puesto en su celular, al abrir los ojos notó que algo le pesaba en el pecho, dirigió su mirada y vio una cabellera negra esparcida en su pecho; era Rukia que dormía con la cabeza en su pecho._

 _-Quisiera quedarme así… -Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinaranja –Pero no se puede…_

 _Ichigo se levantó, arregló y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes, despertar a Rukia y avisarle que la vería en el aeropuerto._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Renji se había despertado tarde y gracias a él habían llegado tarde al aeropuerto, pero por suerte llegaron a tiempo, entregaron su boletos y subieron al avión, cinco largas horas viajarían, aproximadamente llegarían a las 11:30am o las doce del día.

-Ichigo…Gracias por estar en estos momentos conmigo –Decía la pequeña chica de cabello azabache, la cual estaba sentada en medio de Renji , quien estaba en la ventana e Ichigo.

-No es nada, sé que es difícil que pases por esto pero, saldrás adelante, estos malos momentos pasaran, ya lo veras pequeña –Decía Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias, otra vez –Se acercó y le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ichigo se sonrojo y estuvo callado en la mayoría del viaje.

 _Algo había surgido en ambos amigos…_

 _Una_ _**hermosa tristeza.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero y dejen reviews, eso me haría feliz, espero y el capítulo sea de su agrado.


	13. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS.**

 _¡Hola a todos!, yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, no olviden comentar :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Sentimientos encontrados.**

" _Siempre me he mantenido fuerte, ocultando mis sentimientos; es momento de ser alguien que los muestre"_

Las personas a diario ocultan sus sentimientos, se colocan una máscara la cuál es la carga de su día con día para que, al llegar a casa se desmoronen ante todo.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji bajaban del avión a las doce y cuarto del día, el vuelo para ellos había sido algo incómodo por la muestra de afecto que Rukia le había transmitido a Ichigo; el beso en la comisura del labio del pelinaranja.

Rukia ahora se veía más deprimida, durante todo el viaje Renji intentaba hacerle conversación y ella sólo respondía con monosílabos o no contestaba. Ambos; Ichigo y Renji, ya se estaban preocupando pero era algo comprensible que ella estuviera así, según ellos.

Renji e Ichigo habían ido a buscar las maletas mientras dejaban a Rukia sentada en una de las sillas del aeropuerto.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Crees que Rukia estará bien? –Preguntaba el chico de ojos moca con preocupación tomando una maleta de la barra donde se encontraban.

-Lo estará, ¿Por qué lo dices? –Ichigo igualaba la acción de Renji pero en éste caso cargaba la pequeña maleta de Rukia y la suya.

-Bueno, quizá porque en Karakura sólo lloró un momento y después volvió a la normalidad y ahora está como ida…No sé cómo expresarlo… -El pelirrojo se avergonzaba un poco.

-Deberías de entender que Japón le trae recuerdos a Rukia, incluso tal vez más fuertes que los que vivió en Karakura, su madre sufrió mucho acá…Deberías de comprenderla… y no lo haces, ni siquiera siendo tu novia –Dijo el chico de orbes ámbar con algo de enojo en su voz, al finalizar tomó las maletas y se fue para ir a buscar a Rukia.

Por otro lado Rukia miraba aquel aeropuerto donde aún recordaba el primer viaje en avión que había compartido con su madre bueno, al menos del que tenía recuerdos.

 _Flashback_

 _-Mami… no quiero ir, tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si se cae el avión? –La pequeña Rukia de cinco años sollozaba haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color carmín._

 _Dentro del aeropuerto se escuchaban los sollozos de la pequeña morena; sin duda cuando le dijeron que viajarían por los aires Rukia no se imaginaba que una máquina gigante los llevaría._

 _-Cariño, tenemos que viajar ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Papá?–Exclamaba su madre con dulzura._

 _Hisana y Rukia viajaban desde Japón hasta Estados Unidos para ver a Byakuya, quien realizaba unos trabajos importantes. Ellas le caerían de sorpresa pues la asistente del Señor Kuchiki decía que el gran Byakuya se sentía muy solo y que estaba muy desganado. Vaya que le hacía falta su pequeña familia._

 _-Mami, no quiero, el avión se caerá –Rukia clavaba la mirada violeta en su madre._

 _-Anda, cariño, te prometo que no te pasará nada –La bella mujer se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su hija._

 _-¿Por el meñique? –Pregunta con inocencia y alza su meñique._

 _-Por el meñique, mi pequeña –Su madre le imita._

 _Ambas hacen la promesa del meñique, la primera de muchas._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Regresando a la realidad a Rukia se le asomaba una solitaria lágrima, los recuerdos la habían invadido. Tanto que no se había percatado que Ichigo y Renji la estaban contemplando con la angustia plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó el chico de ojos ocre. Qué pregunta tan estúpida.

-¡Qué pregunta más idiota, zanahoria! –Dijo el chico de cabello escarlata.

-¡Sólo era una pregunta, piña! –Gritaba.

Ambos empezaban a tener una batalla verbal mientras Rukia, sólo atinaba a observarlos, sabía de sobra que ambos intentaban animarla pero, la tristeza le reinaba en esos instantes; así que decidió levantarse de golpe, cosa que sorprendió al par de chicos.

-Debemos de irnos, mi padre ya debió haber enviado al chofer a recogernos y no quiero hacerlo espera –Dijo la chica de cabello azabachado dando la espalda a sus acompañantes y encaminándose a la salida del aeropuerto.

-S-sí, Rukia –Atinaron a decir los dos y se dedicaron a seguirla a la salida.

Rukia llevaba la mirada firme pero su corazón hecho en fragmentos, "¿Todo bien?, pero qué pregunta más tonta ¿Acaso era tan obvia?, Rukia alejó esos pensamientos cuando llegando a la salida y viendo la acera pudo ver al chofer que había mandado su padre y decidió acercarse a él para saludarlo.

-Señorita Rukia –Dijo con respeto el chofer.

-Hola Ichiro –Correspondió.

-Lamento su perdida –Dijo apenado.

-Ah, lo sé ¿Cómo está mi padre? –

-Ajetreado por todo lo que tiene que organizar con el funeral –Contestó el chofer de cabello negro.

-Ya veo, ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo la chica de ojos violáceos.

-Claro, hable a sus acompañantes y nos vamos –Dijo señalando con la mirada a Ichigo y Renji con las maletas.

-Claro Ichiro ¿Los puedes ayudar con las maletas? –Señaló las maletas con un cabeceo.

Su chofer asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al par de muchachos con cabello extravagante, a ambos los saludó con una leve sonrisa que ellos correspondieron, los ayudó a subir las maletas al auto; por otro lado Rukia ya había abordado el auto negro en el asiento trasero junto a una ventana con la mirada perdida otra vez que no sintió cuando Ichigo se sentó junto a ella.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo –Ichigo le tomó la mano y la acercó a su boca para darle un beso en el dorso de ésta.

La chica sólo atinó a dedicarle una débil sonrisa, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero lo haría para no preocuparlo.

-Bueno, nos vamos a la mansión Kuchiki –Dijo el chico de ojos chocolate mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y se sentaba junto a Ichigo.

-Sí… -Dijo la chica dueña de esos ojos índigo que habían perdido su brillo.

Durante todo el camino Rukia permanecía callada escuchando a Ichigo y Renji charlar de cosas cotidianas. No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y que su padre le dijera que era broma, una muy pesada broma; pero no sería así, ésta era su realidad, su cruda realidad. El funeral de su madre sólo sería sólo un día, en la mansión Kuchiki y nada ostentosos, tal y como lo había pedido Hisana.

Por otro lado, Ichigo veía a su mejor amiga sufrir en silencio, él sabía que estaba fingiendo ser fuerte pero no aguantaba más, se notaba en su mirada, se notaba a distancia.

-Hey, Ichigo… -El chico de ojos chocolates susurraba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –El aludido lo imitó.

-Debemos de animar a Rukia con algo…No me gusta verla así –

-Y ¿Qué se te ocurre? –Preguntó el chico de cabello color naranja, alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué crees que te pregunto, Imbécil? –Decía Renji alzando su tono de voz.

-Baja la voz, Idiota –Decía con mirada asesina.

-Vale… -Dijo en un chillido.

Ichigo se acercó a la oreja de Renji para susurrarle algunas cosas a las cuales Renji asentía o daba sonidos de asombro.

No pasó mucho cuando el chofer de Rukia, Ichiro, dio la indicación de que ya habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki. Ninguno de los tres chicos que se encontraban sentados en el asiento trasero del auto se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado; Una por estar sumida en sus pensamientos y el par, por estar pensando en cómo animar a su amiga.

-Señorita Rukia, bienvenida a casa –Decía Ichiro quién le abría la puerta del automóvil y le tendía una mano para que la azabache saliera.

-Gracias, Ichiro –La aludida aceptó su ayuda y tomó su mano para salir y admirar su mansión que desde dos semanas aproximadamente, no la veía.

Sus amigos salieron del coche a velocidad para sacar sus maletas. Rukia sólo miraba.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a entrar? –Una voz no tan fría como la que Rukia recordaba, sonó en la entrada de la mansión.

Rukia volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con una mirada vacía al igual que la de ella, la diferencia era el color grisáceo de la otra mirada.

-Papá… -Rukia corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba su padre.

-Hola, mi pequeña –La abrazó con fuerza, con miedo de perderla a ella también.

Renji e Ichigo para no interrumpir, entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la amplia sala de la enorme casa del empresario Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Nunca pensé ver al gran Byakuya así –Soltó el chico de cabellos naranja mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

-Pues…Ha perdido a su compañera de vida, a la madre de su hija, al amor de su vida –Se escuchó una voz entrando a la sala.

-R-Rukia… -Dijeron ambos chicos de cabellos llamativos en un susurro.

-Kurosaki, Abarai, les agradezco que hayan acompañado a mi hija hasta aquí y que le apoyen en estos momentos tan críticos de su vida –El hombre de mediana edad de cabello azabache, los miró serio para después dedicarles una débil sonrisa.

Al par de amigos se les plasmó una cara de asombro; ¡Era la primera vez que el gran Byakuya les sonreía!; Rukia ni se inmutó, le había sonreído muchas veces pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida.

-Sabes que no es nada, Byakuya –Dijo el chico de mirada ambarina levantándose del sillón y colocando una mano en el hombro de Byakuya.

-Kurosaki, estás en tu casa, he mandado a Ayame e Ichiro que dejen sus maletas en una habitación, Si me disculpan, revisaré que todo esté listo para hoy en la tarde –Dijo Byakuya con voz serena antes de irse.

-Yo me iré a cambiar –Dijo la pequeña Azabache dirigiéndose a las escaleras –Y Renji… -El aludido prestó atención -¡No despojes a mi refrigerador de todo su contenido! -Gritó antes de irse.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, Renji se sentía avergonzado e Ichigo…A Ichigo le daba igual, pero entonces una carcajada resonó en la sala rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Ay Renji! –Decía Ichigo entre risas.

-No te burles, idiota, no siempre lo hago –Tenía sus mejillas del color de su cabello.

-Eres un idiota –Ichigo le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y se fue corriendo por las escaleras para encargarse de la dura misión de encontrar su habitación.

Ichigo caminaba por los largos y grandes pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, abriendo cada puerta en busca de sus maletas.

Por otra parte de la mansión la pequeña Rukia se desvestía para tomar un baño, al terminar de desvestirse se dirigió al baño y tomó un rápido baño.

-Me pondré el vestido negro que más te gustaba, madre –Dijo Rukia al salir envuelta en una toalla y viendo el retrato de su madre que estaba en una mesita de noche.

Su habitación no era muy ostentosa, era de un blanco inmaculado con tonos azul claro y los demás muebles haciendo juego.

Se dirigió al guardarropa del cuál sacó su ropa interior y un vestido de color negro con una falda algo amplia por unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, con el cuello recto y sin mangas; Sencillo, sí, pero elegante.

Se secó muy bien y empezó a colocarse su ropa interior, iba a proseguir la misma labor con su vestido pero algo la hizo detenerse. La puerta, la cual se abría de golpe.

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡¿Dónde carajos está mi habitación?! –Decía un jadeante peli naranja.

Ichigo el cual había estado buscando su habitación en la gran mansión aún no se percataba de en qué habitación había entrado, ya que, por el cansancio había flexionado un poco su cuerpo y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-I-Ichigo… -Preguntó dudando la azabache aun estando de espaldas reconocía esa voz tan profunda.

-¿Qué pasa, Ruk…-Ichigo se había recuperado y había alzado su cabeza, gran error para el tímido pelinaranja.

Ambos tenían en su cara un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, un silencio incómodo. Rukia tomó como pudo la toalla que había dejado en la cama para cubrirse.

-¡Y-yo…Rukia! Eh…L-lo siento… mierda… agh… lo siento –Decía rojo como el cabello de Renji.

-E…Está bien I-Ichigo… -Decía moviendo la mano que no tenía ocupada en la labor de agarrada la tolla, en modo de restarle importancia.

-M-mierda… -Ichigo estaba en shock ahora.

-P-pero Ichigo… ¿Puedes salir para que yo me vista? –Preguntó la chica de ojos índigos.

-Claro… -El oji ámbar salió apenado.

Rukia aún con el sonrojo en su cara se alistó. Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba sentado en la pared afuera del cuarto de Rukia.

¿Cómo la volvería a ver a la cara si la había visto en ropa interior? Se decía el chico de cabello llamativo, no negaba que quedó hipnotizado por la figura de su amiga pero ahora se avergonzaría al verla.

Ichigo escuchó un _clic_ y supo que era Rukia quien había salido de su cuarto. Se incorporó para verla y por enésima vez, disculparse.

-Y-yo… Rukia… -Balbuceaba.

-Te digo que no pasa nada… -Decía con serenidad aunque su sonrojo aún permanecía.

-Y-yo…Ah… ¿Dónde está mi habitación? –Preguntaba rascándose la nuca.

-Tal vez la que tiene un letrero en el pomo que dice: " _Habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki" –_ Decía divertida la azabache.

-¿Y cuál sería esa? –Frunció el ceño.

-La que está acá al lado –Con esfuerzo la Kuchiki pudo sacar la frase pero al terminarla dio una carcajada.

-¡Me alegra que le divierta mi dolor Rukia Kuchiki! –Decía el pelinaraja fingiendo indignación y dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-Oh vamos…Sabes que te quiero –Decía riendo.

-Me has dado en mi orgullo –Decía con fingida tristeza.

Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a abrazarlo por la espalda, ésta acción hizo que nuestro pelinaranja se sorprendiera.

-Sé que te lo he dicho varias veces…Pero gracias por estar aquí conmigo, has sido el pilar del cual me he sostenido en los momentos difíciles –La azabache colocaba su mejilla derecha en la espalda de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja aún sorprendido dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a su amiga. La miró, se veía aún más frágil que antes.

-Te he dicho que no agradezcas… -Dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-Perdona la tristeza de mis ojos…sé que te preocupo –Dijo la azabache.

-Entonces…Perdona la impertinencia de los míos, sé que te incomodé –Dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Sus miradas chocaron, ambos estaban confundidos, en su corazón había surgido algo pero no era claro aún y tal vez se aclararía ya muy tarde.

-Te quiero…- Dijeron ambos aunque sonara inseguro ya que ambos sentían algo más que cariño.

Era un momento perfecto, era la calma en la tormenta, malvado el que interrumpiera el momento; pero así lo hicieron.

-Señorita Kuchiki…En cinco minutos inicia el funeral –Dijo Ayame, su sirvienta desde la planta baja.

Y así como Ichigo había hecho que Rukia se olvidara por un momento de su tristeza, Ayame hizo que volviera a la realidad, su cruda realidad.

-Será mejor que te vistas…la gente comenzará a llegar –Le dijo Rukia con tristeza separándose de él.

-Tranquila, recuerda…Estaré contigo –Dijo el pelinaranja antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Sé que será así…pero después de que te cases con Inoue…No será así –Dijo la azabache en un susurro antes de bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

 _Gracias por su apoyo, espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrada y no olviden apoyarme con sus Reviews ¡Vamos, lleguemos a los 25! :3_

 _ **Hikari Fuera.**_


	14. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14: EL SOL, LA LLUVIA Y YO.

 _¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, no tengo perdón, de verdad lamento no haber subido capítulo pero me encontraba en un gran depresión de ésas que te dan y no sabes el porqué. También intenté que éste capítulo fuera de su agrado y algo largo para compensar mi ausencia. Sin más aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews. ¡Superemos los 30! ¡Besitos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El sol la lluvia y yo.**

Perder a un ser amado es lo peor que puede ocurrir, tu dolor es incomprensible, sientes que te falta algo; que tu corazón está vacío y muchas otras descripciones de éste altercado que si se pudieran mencionar, no se terminarían, cada uno tiene su forma de expresar ése sentimiento.

El funeral de Hisana Kuchiki había sido muy doloroso, en la mansión Kuchiki había un moderado número de personas; todo había sido muy privado, solo con familiares y amigos cercanos.

Las personas llegaban con enormes ramos de diversas flores, dejaban el ramo en un lugar cerca de la caja fúnebre y se dirigían a Rukia y Byakuya a darles sus condolencias, ambos estaban parados al lado de la caja; con miradas perdidas y una que otra lágrima deslizándose en el rostro de la pequeña Kuchiki.

En un rincón de la sala donde era el funeral se encontraba un par con cabellos muy llamativos, murmurándose entre sí.

-Entonces el primer lugar será el parque de diversiones de Chappy y después llevarla a comer ¿Te parece Renji? –Decía el chico de cabello naranja mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Está perfecto, zanahoria.

-Entonces, ¿Mañana?

-Mañana.

Mientras que el par de amigos seguía hablando de cosas monótonas no se percataban de que una triste mirada violeta los observaba, _¿De qué estarían rumorando? ¿Estarían hablando de lo débil que se veía así?_ O incluso peor _; ¡¿Renji le estaría diciendo a Ichigo de lo que ella sentía por él?!_ Su mente entró en desesperación al ver que el pelinaranja había volteado a verla un momento y después siguió hablando con Renji.

Rukia decidió acercarse a ellos para averiguar de qué hablaban, pero entonces una mano la tomó del brazo, vaya fue su sorpresa al verla ahí…

.

.

.

En otro extremo del mundo caminaba una pareja, buscando el vestido perfecto para la boda de la pelirroja.

-Entonces…Kuchiki-san salió de la tienda y mientras perdí la cita por salir corriendo tras ella-Decía una enojada pelinaranja.

-Pues creo que debes entender el dolor de Kuchiki-san, tus padres también fallecieron Inoue-san –Decía el chico de cabellos negros.

Inoue le había pedido al chico de gafas cuadradas, que le acompañara a ver su vestido a E.U, ya que Uryu sabía mucho de moda y cosas por el estilo y sabía que élnunca la defraudaría.

-Lo sé, pero Ishida-kun, es tan injusta, sólo piensa en ella, juro que cuando me case con Kurosaki-kun yo… -Hizo una pausa –Alejaré a Kuchiki-san de él.

Ishida se había quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que la chica de cabellos naranjas había dicho, ¿Casarse con Ichigo? ¿En realidad lo iba a hacer?, claro, ella no sabía de sus sentimientos, se lo tendría que decir, antes de que la apartaran de su lado.

-¿Y en realidad te quieres casar con él o sólo es por interés? –Decía entretanto se acomodaba las gafas delgadas de inmaculado color plateado.

-Digamos que son por las dos –Rió con inocencia –Pero su padre es dueño de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Karakura y Sora tiene una pequeña empresa de construcción, podría salir algo bueno de este matrimonio.

-¿Y si Kuchiki-san le dice a Kurosaki lo que hiciste en secundaria? –Cuestionó.

Al parecer la chica de ojos grisáceos no le preocupaba ése detalle o al menos eso intentaba disimular, ya que, dio una risita al aire y dijo:

-Ishida-kun, amenacé a Kuchiki-san, no lo hará para no lastimarlo, aunque…si lo que te preocupa es que salgas perjudicado, no te preocupes –El ceño del chico de gafas que antes había fruncido, se relajó ante esta declaración –Kuchiki-san no sabe quién enviaba las fotos para que nos burláramos de ella.

Así es, ambos junto con Tatsuki habían hecho la vida de Rukia Kuchiki una tragedia, realizándole diversas burlas y al final de cada una le tomaban una foto con el celular de la chica de largos cabellos naranjas y el chico de gafas enviaba con cuidado las fotos a un grupo que tenían para burlarse de la pelinegra, teniendo cuidado de que éstas –Refiriéndose a las fotos- No llegarán a ser vistas por el pelinaranja, porque sabían que si las fotos llegaban a él, estarían muertos.

El chico de cabellos negros había hecho todo eso para ganarse el cariño de la chica de ojos color plomo, pero no lo había logrado, al menos no de la manera en la que quería.

-Ishida-Kun, ven, ¡Allá hay una tienda de vestidos! –Dijo señalando un tienda a unos cuantos metros y posteriormente se adelantó dando saltitos con su ánimo infantil.

El chico se quedó en sus cavilaciones, pensando en si era correcto traicionar o no a su amada.

-Alguien se lo dirá tarde o temprano –Dijo antes de apurar el paso para alcanzar a su amada no correspondida, sin duda en esta situación saldrían perdiendo o ganando dos corazones o incluso más.

¿Qué si consiguió el vestido perfecto?, oh sí lo hizo, la chica de largos cabellos encontró el vestido que tanto anhelaba y que usaría en su boda "perfecta", si no era interrumpida.

.

.

.

-Claro…como no me ves desde la secundaria ya ni me saludas ¡Qué cruel eres R ukia-chan! –Decía una chica alta con un largo cabello rubio.

-M-Matsumoto-san*…N-no te había visto –La morena apenas y podía hablar ya que la rubia la estaba estrechando contra sus grandes pechos.

-Oh por supuesto que no, siendo tan pequeña no verías ni a tu mejor amiga Rukia-chan –Dijo soltándola y dejando desorientada a la chica de ojos violetas.

Ambas retomaron su postura y se pusieron un poco más serias, Matsumoto inició dándole sus condolencias a Rukia, pero la mente de Rukia estaba en otro lugar y sólo pudo formular una pregunta.

-¿Mi padre te pidió que vinieras a animarme? –Dijo con un tono de tristeza, su padre había notado que estaba desanimada y lo había preocupado.

-Claro, además, creí que necesitarías hablar con una amiga sobre algunas cosillas –" _Genial también Matsumoto sabía mi secreto"_ Pensó Rukia.

-B-Bueno, te las contaré después–Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste surcando su rostro.

-Te entiendo –Le dijo con un tono comprensivo.

En el mismo lugar donde habían estado en todo el funeral, se encontraba el par de chicos de cabellos extravagantes, admirando a su pequeña amiga y a la chica rubia conversar un poco.

Ambos ya tenían todo listo para el día siguiente y sin duda Ichigo se encargaría que fuera un día alegre para su pequeña amiga.

El funeral había terminado, el entierro había sido desgarrador para la pequeña morena quién no hizo más que aferrarse a la caja fúnebre pidiendo que no se llevaran a su madre, sin duda el dolor de la pequeña se filtraba a los presentes.

-¡No se la lleven, Por favor! –Pedía a gritos la morena quien abrazaba la caja fúnebre y lágrimas amargas rebozaban por su rostro.

Ichigo se quebraba por dentro al escuchar su llanto y no pudo hacer más que acercarse a ella y abrazarla, Rukia al sentir los enormes brazos rodearla no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se intensificaran.

-Vamos, Rukia, suelta el ataúd, déjala descansar –Le susurró.

La morena obedeció al chico de ojos avellana y se alejó del ataúd no sin antes darle un beso a la palma de su mano y después depositar ésta en el féretro por unos cuantos segundos, como si quisiera traspasarle ese cálido beso a su madre.

Byakuya y otros presentes habían cargado el féretro para llevarlo a una carrosa la cual se dirigiría al cementerio.

-Rukia –Dijo su padre después de haber llevado la caja fúnebre a la carrosa -¿Irás conmigo?

La chica de ojos índigos lo pensó; tenía que apoyar a su padre, él lo estaba pasando peor, no lo dejaría sólo, lo acompañaría a costa de su propio dolor.

Aun siendo abrazada por el chico de cabellos naranja y Renji que le había depositado su mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo; Rukia zafó una mano del agarre de Ichigo que prácticamente la había inmovilizado y tomó la mano de su padre dándole un pequeño apretón en señal de aprobación.

Y se fueron al cementerio y la chica de corto cabello negro veía cómo dejaban a su madre en el agujero y comenzaban a enterrar el ataúd con tierra.

Todo aquél alboroto terminó entrando la noche y Rukia no quería hablar con nadie, así que llegando a la mansión se fue directamente a su habitación.

En la habitación que se encontraba al lado del de la morena, dos chicos estaban recostados con sus respectivas pijamas, boca arriba, mirando el techo, ambos se sentían exhaustos tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Espero y tu plan de animarla resulte, Naranjito –Decía el chico de cabello escarlata.

-¿Mi plan? La idea fue tuya, yo sólo te ayudé a completarla y si a Rukia no le gusta será tu culpa, tú eres su novio –Refunfuñó el nombrado.

-Lo soy… ¿Por cierto tu prometida ya encontró su vestido? – curioseó.

-¿En realidad quieres saber? –Dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Creo que estoy más interesado que tú –Dio una carcajada ronca que de seguro todos los de la mansión debieron haber escuchado.

Ichigo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama color gris, su celular y se lo lanzó a Renji el cuál lo recibió con el pecho.

-¡OYE, IDIOTA! ¡AVISA CUANDO LANCES ALGO! –Gritó.

-¡Cállate, Rukia ha de estar durmiendo! –Le dijo en voz autoritaria.

Renji a regañadientes obedeció y tomó el celular del chico de ojos color ambarino y con una mirada de interrogación le cuestionó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Escucha los mensajes de voz, idiota –Le dijo antes de tomar la almohada y mullirla un poco y volverla a colocar en su cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien –Dijo con tono suave –Idiota –Carraspeó.

Renji tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó hasta encontrarse con los dichosos mensajes de voz. Ichigo sólo miraba disimulado.

- _"Hola, Kurosaki-Kun, ¿A que no sabes? He encontrado mi vestido perfecto… -_ Se escuchaba interferencia, señal de que estaba saltando de alegría – _Estoy tan feliz Kurosaki-Kun, oficialmente todo está listo para la boda, es más no tendríamos que esperar los meses restantes nos podríamos casar de inmediato._

 _-Inoue-san, no creo que eso sea correcto, todo está programado para dentro de dos meses –_ La interrumpió una voz que Renji reconoció como su primo, Uryu o como él le decía, el amargado de cuatro ojos.

- _Es cierto, bueno Kurosaki-kun, espero y te estés divirtiendo con Kuchiki-san –_ La última frase es escuchó algo forzada y de nuevo una voz volvió a interrumpir.

- _Inoue-san, sé más respetuosa, su madre falleció._

 _-Como sea, cuídate Kurosaki-Kun, te amo_ –Finalizó el mensaje de voz.

Al pelirrojo le dio mucho coraje escuchar a aquella chica que hizo sufrir a su pequeña amiga siendo tan insensible con aquella situación; sino fuera porque la morena le dijo que ella le diría a Ichigo, él ya hubiera delatado a la chica de ojos color plomo.

¿Es la indicada? –Le dijo Renji en un susurro.

Ichigo se quedó meditando la pregunta, ¿Por qué no lo sería?, Inoue era una buena chica; linda, dulce y muy dedicada, ¡Cualquier hombre quisiera tenerla!, " _Cualquier hombre, menos yo"_ ,Pensó. Pero ya no tenía elección, su amiga ahora tenía a un chico que parecía ser el hombre de sus sueños conforme a su actitud, y él se alegraba, pero muy dentro de su ser, algo le fastidiaba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, claro que lo es y me casaré con ella, haré una familia y seré doctor; tengo mi vida planeada –Respondió con su característico ceño fruncido.

Por otra parte de la mansión Rukia Kuchiki estaba en su habitación viéndose en el espejo de su tocador; las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas no eran muy notorias, sus ojos violetas ya no reflejaban el brillo de la alegría, aquella que sólo brindaba su madre y que próximamente tal vez alguien se lo devolviera.

Tomó el cepillo y empezó a cepillar las cerdas de su negro y corto cabello, estaba tan absorta cepillándolo hasta que un grito la sobresaltó.

 _-¡OYE, IDIOTA! ¡AVISA CUANDO LANCES ALGO!_ –Escuchó y enseguida supo que era la voz de Renji, quien de seguro le gritaba a Ichigo.

 _-Cállate, Rukia ha de estar durmiendo_ –Ésta vez era Ichigo quién lo calló con voz autoritaria.

Después de esos gritos volvió la calma, Rukia se desvistió y se colocó el pijama para posteriormente acostarse en su mullido colchón.

-Ah… -Suspiró –Ichigo, necesito decirte lo que siento antes de que te cases, no me queda ya mucho tiempo, te casas en un mes y medio, pero, tengo miedo… -Se cubrió con una cobija hasta la mitad de su cara. Realmente tenía que decírselo, de una u otra forma. Fuera cual fuera la reacción.

Cerró sus ojos y de inmediatamente se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Lo mismo pasó en el cuarto consiguiente al suyo. Los chicos dejaron de pelear, se relajaron e igual cayeron en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

-¡DESPIERTAAAA!

¿No les pasa que están durmiendo tan plácidamente y de repente los despiertan con la menor delicadeza del mundo? Bueno a la pequeña chica de cabellos azabaches eso le había ocurrido, aquel estruendoso grito hubiera despertado hasta a un animal en hibernación.

-¡AHH! –Gritó la pequeña Kuchiki y se levantó de golpe pensando lo peor hasta que fijó su vista en aquel par a quienes pertenecían las voces –Ustedes par de idiotas ¿Qué hacen levantándome a las… –Miró su mesita donde había un reloj que marcaba cuarto para las siete -6:45 de la mañana? –Preguntó con exasperación.

Ambos chicos de cabellos algo llamativos estaban atemorizados y sus caras lo demostraban, a nadie le gustaría ver a Rukia Kuchiki llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Nosotros…Sólo queríamos animarte…-Dijeron al Unísono y con una gotita de sudor frío escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Aww… ¿De verdad? –Preguntó con tono condescendiente fingido -¡Pues para empezar hubieran hecho por no levantarme tan temprano! –Dijo Dándole un pequeño zape a cada uno en sus cabezas.

Ambos chicos se quejaron pero en el fondo…-sí, muy en el fondo-, se alegraban de que la pequeña Kuchiki se sintiera algo mejor.

-Muy bien Rukia, mueve ése dulce melocotón al baño, date un ducha y ponte bonita; saldremos en 20 minutos –Dijo Renji antes de empujarla en dirección al baño.

Rukia entró al baño y se quedó algo confundida _"¿A dónde iremos?"_ se cuestionó. Sin darle importancia se apresuró a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa: optó por algo casual y apropiado para cualquier actividad que fuera en la mañana. Una blusa de tirantes color crema y un suéter delgado de color aqua con los botones desabrochados y unos shorts de mezclilla con tenis a juego.

Salió del tocador y miro a sus dos amigos que se estaban susurrando cosas _"Una situación algo extraña"_ pensó Rukia.

-Ya estoy lista, par de tontos –Dijo para llamar su atención.

-Pues nos vamos –Dijo Ichigo antes de levantarse y colocarse al lado de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga –Las damas primero –Dijo al abrir la puerta.

Rukia echó una sonora carcajada antes de salir que hizo que a ambos chicos se le acelerara el corazón.

Los tres amigos salieron de la mansión Kuchiki, Ichigo y Renji le habían contado a Byakuya su idea para alegrar a la pequeña morena; su padre había aceptado la idea muy entusiasmado e incluso le encargó al chofer; Ichiro, que los llevara a donde ellos quisieran.

-¿Tú también estás involucrado en esto, Ichiro? –Preguntó con sorpresa la morena al ver que él esperaba indicaciones junto al automóvil negro.

-Lo siento, señorita –Dijo apenado el chofer de cabellos azabache antes de subirse al auto y colocarse detrás del asiento.

En éste caso el chico de cabellos naranja no le abrió la puerta, sino fue Renji diciendo lo mismo: _Las damas primero_.

Rukia le hizo caso a Renji y subió al coche y ellos le imitaron.

-Señor Ichiro, Por favor llévenos al PDC –Dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos. Renji y él habían acordado usar la abreviación _PDCC_ para: Parque de Diversiones del Conejo Chappy, sin que Rukia lo supiera.

 **Promesa restaurada:** _ **"Llevar a Rukia a Chappylandia o Parque de diversiones del conejo Chappy".**_

Ichiro empezó a conducir y los dos muchachos guardaban silencio mientras la muchacha de ojos color amatista hacía cientos de preguntas.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No me darán alguna pista? ¿Vamos de compras o qué? ¿Vamos a un desfile de modas? ¡DIGANME! –Esto último lo gritó pues la pequeña morena ya estaba harta de que ninguno le diera contestación.

El grito de Rukia llamó la atención de Ichigo y Renji y en vez de contestarle tomaron un pañuelo y le cubrieron los ojos. ¡Qué gran error!, Pues la pequeña Kuchiki se exaltó.

-¡ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡ICHIGO! ¡RENJI! –Gritaba.

Y el camino hacia Chappylandia se hizo eterno con los gritos de la morena, después de 30 minutos llegaron a Chappylandia la cual por ser lunes se encontraba algo vacía. Los chicos de cabellos de un excéntrico color se bajaron primero y ayudaron a bajar a la morena. Ya estando de pie frente al lugar.

-¡TARÁN! –Dijo el chico de ojos chocolates con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Idiota! –Maldijo Ichigo –No le quistaste la venda –Dijo antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos a Rukia.

Rukia al ya tener despejada la vista pudo ver el lugar que ansiaba desde niña, ya había ido un par de veces pero siempre se impresionaba de los pequeños detalles nuevos que tenía el lugar.

-Sé que te prometí que vendríamos algún día a Chappylandia y pues aquí estamos –Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Ichigo…-Dijo en un suspiro.

-Ése es mi nombre, no lo gastes…Ahora ¿Entramos?-Dijo y le tendió su brazo para que lo enganchara.

Rukia dudó y dirigió una mirada furtiva a Renji quien asintió con la cabeza. Renji siempre había sido tan amable. _"Si tan sólo Rukia supiera que ésta amabilidad no es sólo porque sí"_ pensó Renji y lanzó un suspiro.

Entraron al parque de diversiones y los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que ése lugar –Para su gusto- era lo más hermoso y tierno que había en la tierra.

La morena no dudó en un segundo y se dirigió corriendo al parque de diversiones. Lo siguiente fue que Rukia recorría cada juego y cada puesto que vendía cosas del conejo. Ambos chicos de cabellos llamativos iban detrás de ella. Se subieron a la mayoría de los juegos y por último a la nueva adquisición del parque, una montaña rusa de donde los tres salieron con el estómago revuelto.

Después de toda la diversión decidieron ir a comer –tal como lo habían acordado ambos chicos- la llevaron a comer su pizza favorita, la de peperoni.

Después le pidieron a Ichiro que los llevara a la mansión.

-¡Fue muy divertido chicos! Muchas gracias –Dijo la morena antes de darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Ambos chicos de cabellos extravagantes se sonrojaron un poco al notar aquella acción proveniente de la morena.

El viaje se hizo más corto pues conversaron de lo bien que se la pasaron en el parque de diversiones y de cómo casi Renji se peleaba con Ichigo sobre quién se ganaba un peluche del conejo chappy para Rukia; Ganó Ichigo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, la chica de ojos color amatista recordó que tenía que hablar con Matsumoto; salió del auto como un rayo, aplastando a Ichigo que le gritó un par de improperios pero ella lo ignoró; subió a su habitación, tomó su celular, contactó a Rangiku y le contó por más de una hora, todo a lo que concerniera con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Por otro lado de la casa; Renji e Ichigo tenían una sonrisa de lado y lado por ver que habían alegrado al menos un poco a su amiga; y en la mente del chico de ojos ambarinos había pensamientos y sentimientos muy confusos acerca de la pequeña morena.

Pero tiempos difíciles le esperaban a aquel par. Tiempos donde tal vez el sol ya no se encontrara en un día lluvioso con ella.

* * *

 _De verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza, intenté hacer éste capítulo un poco largo, espero y sea de su agrado y dejen reviews! ¡Lleguemos a los 30!_

 _Besos._

 _Hikari fuera_.


End file.
